¡Leyendo Harry Potter!
by Arii Black-18
Summary: Los estudiantes de Hogwarts y unas personas mas leen Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte en el quinto año de el trio de oro. James y Lily vuelven. -Soy mala en summarys pero denme una oportunidad
1. La Carta y los Visitantes

_**Y**__**o no invente la historia de Harry Potter, su increíble creadora siempre será JK Rowling y nadie más. Yo solo imagino y juego con los personajes que esa diosa creo. ¡Gracias JK Rowling!**_

_**Bueno, yo soy nueva en esto y quiero que sepan que nunca abandonare la historia, tal vez algunas veces tarde en actualizar pero les juro que si la terminare :D**_

_**Acepto ideas y criticas, expresen su opinión, díganme que les gusta y que no.**_

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

Capitulo1: La Nota y los Visitantes

Harry presentía que algo pasaría, no sabía que era, pero estaba seguro que sería algo importante. Camino al gran comedor Ron y Hemione discutían, algo que no era extraño. Al llegar los tres se fueron a sentar en la mesa de Gryffindor. Cuando terminaron de comer, el profesor Dumbledore empezó a hablar.

-Buenos días, esta mañana he recibido una muy interesante carta, pero antes de compartirla con ustedes me gustaría hacer pasar a unos invitados.

Después de unos minutos las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron dejando pasar a un grupo de personas: Los Weasley, Percy separado del resto, Fleur, Tonks, Remus, Sirius, Ojoloco y Los Malfoy. Todos los invitados se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, excepto los Malfoy que se fueron a sentar con su hijo en la mesa de Slytherin.

Al ver a Sirius Black en el gran comedor se empezaron a escuchar los murmullos.

-Bueno, ya que estamos todos les contare lo ocurrido este día, esta mañana me encontraba en mi oficina conversando con la profesora McGonagall, cuando apareció misteriosamente una carta que me gustaría compartir con ustedes.- Dijo Dumbledore

_Profesor Albus Dumbledore:_

_Le enviamos este libro del futuro a usted y a las personas del pasado para evitar tantas tragedias durante la segunda guerra contra Lord Voldemort, le pedimos por favor que siga las siguientes indicaciones:_

_·Léalo en el Gran Comedor al terminar el desayuno esta misma mañana. _

_·Tome las medidas necesarias para que Dolores Umbrigde no esté presente._

_·Asegúrese de la asistencia de: La Familia Weasley (Completa), Fleur Delacour, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Alastor Moody, Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy._

_Enviaremos a unas personas de su pasado para lean con ustedes._

_Atentamente FPW, FWG, FW y FMG._

En el Gran Comedor se hizo un silencio que entre Hermione rompió.

-¿Profesor Dumbledore, no es muy peligroso saber el futuro?

-No lo sé señorita Granger pero creo que deberíamos dejar pasar a nuestros invitados del pasado lo antes posible para poder tomar una decisión.

Tras unos minutos de espera apareció una pareja que consistía en una mujer muy hermosa, con el cabello rojo oscuro y con los ojos de un hermoso verde brillante que venía acompañada de un hombre alto y muy atractivo, con un cabello azabache muy desordenado y los ojos color chocolate.

Algunos palidecieron al reconocerlos, Harry se congelo en su lugar, desde que los vio los reconoció, solo necesito ver los ojos de su madre iguales a los suyos y comprobar por sí mismo su parecido con su padre.

Pero solo Remus y Sirius notaron lo más importante, tanto Lily como James tenían la misma edad de hace catorce años y vestían la misma ropa que usaron la noche que murieron, lo sabían porque ambos los visitaron antes de que los asesinaran.

Lily no se preocupo porque todo el gran comedor los observaban a ella y a su esposo, seguía un poco confundida con el viaje, lo último que recuerdan tanto James como ella era a Voldemort apuntándoles con la varita pronunciando la maldición asesina, ambos pensaron que morirían pero, en lugar de eso aparecieron en la entrada del bosque prohibido cerca de la casa de Hagrid. Ambos leyeron una carta informándoles que se encontraban en el futuro, en el quinto año de su hijo. James no perdió el tiempo y salió corriendo hacia el gran comedor con Lily pisándole los talones. Lo único que querían ver era a su hijo.

James paso la mirada por el gran comedor y paro en la mesa de Gryffindor por que reconoció a tres caras, dos de ellas nunca las olvidaría y la otra la reconocería en cualquier lugar porque era su misma cara, pero con los bellos ojos de su pelirroja, estaba tan ocupado viendo a su hijo que no se dio cuando su esposa salió corriendo hasta donde se encontraba Harry, luego de unos segundos la siguió.

Al ver a su hijo, Lily inmediatamente corrió hacia él. Cuando llego a donde estaba Harry le dio un fuerte abrazo, queriendo protegerlo de todo, sintiéndose tranquila al tenerlo con ella, apenas noto cuando los brazos de James los envolvieron a Harry y a ella juntos. James dejo salir el aire que estaba reteniendo desde que entraron al gran comedor, por fin, después de unos minutos de desesperación que le parecieron horas, tenía a su familia con él, entre sus brazos protegiendo a su esposa y a su hijo.

Cuando Harry reacciono, lentamente coloco sus brazos alrededor de su madre, que sollozaba en su hombro. Se sintió por fin completo, aunque la señora Weasley siempre lo abrazaba, era muy diferente abrazar a que lo hiciera su madre, nunca se sintió tan feliz, y esa felicidad de aumento cuando su padre los abrazo a ambos. Se sintió protegido y seguro algo que solo sus padres lograrían.

Después de unos minutos, se separaron, Lily y James se sorprendieron, ver a un adolecente de quince años en lugar de a un bebe de un año de edad era algo impactante. No reaccionaron hasta oír a dos personas murmurar lo mismo.

-Cornamenta –susurraron Remus y Sirius pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que James lo escuchara.

James se voltio bruscamente y vio a sus dos mejores amigos, a los que pensó nunca volver a ver. Lo primero que noto, fue que ese Sirius era muy distinto al que él conocía, solo tenía un poco de brillo en los ojos, se veía más viejo y cansado de lo que debería y eso hizo que James se preguntara que le había pasado a su mejor amigo. Luego miro a Remus, con más cicatrices y más viejo de lo que era, en su mirada había tristeza pero también un pequeño brillo como en los ojos de Sirius. Se dio cuenta que si no hubiera desconfiado de él nada de esto habría pasado, porque Remus nunca lo traicionaría como lo hizo la rata asquerosa de Peter.

-¡Y entonces, se van a quedar ahí sin darme un gran abrazo merodeador!- Dijo con una gran sonrisa, feliz de tener a sus amigos con él.

Sin pensarlo, los tres se unieron en un abrazo que transmitía tanta felicidad que varios en el gran comedor los envidiaron por tener una amistad tan fuerte. Los que los conocían bien los veían con una gran sonrisa, respetando la amistad que unía a esos tres hombres que se llamaban los merodeadores.

-Y para mí no hay saludos.- Dijo Lily fingiendo indignación.

-Por supuesto Lily.-Dijo Remus viendo con una sonrisa a su mejor amiga.

-Claro que si pelirroja, no te quitare el placer de abrazarme.-Dijo Sirius feliz de poder tener a su familia con él.

-Por dios Sirius, que nunca vas a madurar.-Dijo Lily abrazando a quienes consideraba unos hermanos.

-Amor, Creo que el nombre de canuto y la palabra madurar no deberían ponerse en la misma oración.- Dijo James riéndose de la cara ofendida de Sirius.

-Me ofendes cornamenta, pues fíjate que he madurado bastante ¿verdad lunático?- Dijo Sirius muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Pues… Creo que Dumbledore nos iba a contar más sobre esa carta, sería mejor sentarnos.- Dijo Remus cambiando de tema repentinamente y causando varia risas por el comedor, especialmente la de James.

Después de más saludos y unas cuantas lagrimas, los Potter se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor con su hijo y sus amigos. Antes de que Dumbledore continuara con el relato, una bolsa apareció de la nada en la mesa de los profesores. Dentro de ella habían dos pequeños frascos con una poción blanca que Snape reviso y aseguro que eran segura. En la bolsa también venia una carta que el director se dispuso a leer para que todo el gran comedor lograra escuchar.

_¡Hola!, les explicaremos para que son esos frascos, Lily y James Potter ya fueron asesinados en su tiempo, pero utilizamos un hechizo muy antiguo para hacerlos venir en lugar de morir, esa era la primera parte, la segunda es la siguiente, le pedimos a los Potter que tomen el contenido de los frascos, si lo desean pueden comprobar que no son veneno o algo por el estilo para que estén más tranquilos, al tomarla sentirán un liquido frio pasar por su cuerpo, pero se irá al instante, lo único que les decimos es que si lo toman, podrán volver a formar la familia que eran hace años, confíen en nosotros.. FPW, FWG, FW y FMG._

Un poco intranquilos Lily y James se pusieron de pie y caminaron a paso inseguro a la mesa de profesores.

-Cornamenta, estás seguro que deberíamos confiar en una carta, eso puede tener un veneno muy difícil de detectar.-Dijo Sirius muy preocupado por sus amigos.

-No estoy seguro canuto, pero pienso que alguien que me permitió volver a ver a mi hijo no puede ser tan malo, pero aun así, yo lo tomo primero Lily, para estar seguros.- Dijo James

-Pero James…- Dijo Lily preocupada por su esposo.

-Pero nada, no tomare riesgos, no esta vez.-Dijo James seriamente.

Al llegar a la mesa de los profesores el director le ofreció los frascos, James volteo y vio a su hijo y a sus amigos que lo observaban preocupados, luego vio a su pelirroja, y solo pensó en volver a formar esa familia que tanto amaba, con ese pensamiento, se tomo el liquido en el frasco.

Se estremeció al sentir el liquido frio en cada parte de su cuerpo, solamente cerro con fuerza los ojos y pensó en un bebe montado en su nueva escoba de juguete persiguiendo a un gato.

Todo el comedor lo miraban en silencio, tanto Lily, Harry, Sirius y Remus lo miraban preocupados.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos cuando el cuerpo de James empezó a crecer y a madurar, Lily pego un grito pequeño cuando lo vio. James dejo de cambiar, y los más cercanos como Lily y los profesores, notaron el gran cambio, el cuerpo de James parecía de un hombre mayor, como la edad que tenían Sirius y Remus, tuvieron que arreglar la ropa con magia porque le quedaba pequeña. Aunque se viera así viejo, para Lily seguía igual de guapo que siempre.

-Parece ser que esta la poción le da apariencia de la edad que tendría que tener si en estos tiempos señor Potter.-Dijo Dumbledore

-Cierto cornamenta, te ves viejo, dios mira esas canas.-Dijo Sirius burlándose de James

-Yo que tu no hablaría Canuto, recuerda que ese tinte mágico en tu cabello no va a durar para siempre.-Dijo James con una voz más dura y una sonrisa enorme.

-Bueno dejen de bromear que es mi turno.-Dijo una muy nerviosa Lily por tomar una poción que la hará envejecer.

-Tranquila, bella, aquí estoy.- Dijo James animado a su esposa

Ella le sonrió y le dio un beso pequeño en los labios antes de agárrale la mano, cerró los ojos y se tomo la poción.

Tembló un poco al sentir el líquido frio pero un apretón de la mano de James la calmo rápido. En silencio vieron como el cuerpo de Lily cambiaba, no era tanto como James pero si lo hacía. Lily solo se hizo, un poco más alta y con algunas arrugan pequeñas en la cara pero nada drástico. Su cabello seguía igual de rojo que antes y no había que arreglarle nada de la ropa.

Para James, no había cambio, era ella, su hermosa pelirroja y eso nadie lo cambiaria. Cuando Lily abrió los ojos solo logro ver los de James y él solo los de ella, se dieron un tierno beso, que mostraba tanto amor y cariño que hasta se oyeron varios suspiros por el gran comedor. La pareja se fue a sentar a la mesa de Gryffindor antes de que Dumbledore volviera a hablar.

Una nueva carta apareció en la mesa de los profesores, el director se apresuro a leerla.

_No saben cuánto nos alegra que hayan confiado en nosotros… La poción era la última parte del hechizo, desde ahora los Potter se quedan permanentemente en ese año, ya pueden volver a ser como eran antes. Sus tumbas desaparecieron y reaparecieron todos sus papeles y trabajos, es como si nada hubiera pasado._

Todos se alegraron por eso, Remus y Sirius volvían a tener a James, su mejor amigo con ellos y también Lily que es como una hermana para ambos. James y Lily tenían a su familia, su mayor deseo y Harry, pues el tenia a los padres que siempre mereció, se desbordaba de ¡felicidad!

_Ahora hay que volver con lo principal, Les enviaremos un libro llamado Harry Potter y Las Reliquias de la Muerte, es un libro del punto de vista de Harry, lo enviamos para evitar tantas muertes y desgracias…_

_Y repetimos, al cerrarse las puertas del gran comedor, ya no se podrá salir, al ser necesitadas aparecerán las habitaciones para dormir, y aparcera una habitación privada para cuando alguien necesite un momento a solas para algo importante. Se hechizo el comedor para que el tiempo que pase adentro no pase afuera, cuando salgan será como si solo hubieran estado en él minutos. _

_Le pedimos que evite cualquier tipo de pelea o discusión, controlaremos la magia si es necesario. _

_Disfruten la lectura._

_No juzguen a nadie, las cosas no son lo que parecen ser…._

_Atentamente FPW, FWG, FW y FMG._

_En el Gran Comedor se empezaron a escuchar los murmullos de los estudiantes._

_-No me gusta la idea que todos escuchen mis, pero si va a evitar tantas muertes, creo que será lo mejor.-Les dijo Harry a Hermione y a Ron_

_-Sera fantástico saber que ocurrirá en el futuro.- Dijo Ron emocionado._

_-Yo sigo pensando que es muy arriesgado jugar con el tiempo.- Dijo Hermione preocupada_

_-Habla la que tenía un gira-tiempo en tercer año.- Dijo Ron _

_-Es diferente Ronald, yo lo utilizaba para tomar todas las lecciones, no para jugar.- Dijo Hermione enojada_

_-Claro, por eso te fuiste con Harry a salvar a Sirius y no me llevaron.- Dijo Ron resentido y _¿celoso?

-No podíamos llevarte Ron, estabas herido.-Contestaron Hermione y Harry a la vez

-Pues..-Ron no pudo continuar porque Dumbledore llamo la atención de todo el comedor.

- Bueno, creo que iniciare la lectura si a nadie le molesta.-Dijo

Ya que nadie se opuso, comenzó a leer .

-El primer capítulo se llama-Dijo-El ascenso del señor oscuro

Muchos se estremecieron con el título, otros gruñeron detestando la idea de que ese animal que se hace llamar Voldemort ascendiera de poder.

Cuando todo se calmo Dumbledore continuo…

_¿Qué les pareció?_

_Ojala le haya gustado, opinen, que les gusto y que no._

_**Por favor dejen Reviews con su opinión…**_

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_


	2. El Ascenso del Señor Tenebroso

_**Y**__**o no invente la historia de Harry Potter, su increíble creadora siempre será JK Rowling y nadie más. Yo solo imagino y juego con los personajes que esa diosa creo. ¡Gracias JK Rowling!**_

_**Les Dejo el segundo capítulo :D**_

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

-El primer capítulo se llama-Dijo-El ascenso del señor tenebroso.

Muchos se estremecieron con el título, otros gruñeron detestando la idea de que ese animal que se hace llamar Voldemort ascendiera de poder.

Cuando todo se calmo Dumbledore continuo con la lectura.

**Los dos hombres aparecieron de la nada, a unas yardas de distancia en un sendero angosto e iluminado por la luna. Por un segundo se quedaron quietos, apuntándose con las varitas el uno al pecho del otro: luego, habiéndose reconocido, las guardaron bajo sus capas y se pusieron a caminar, lado a lado, en la misma dirección.**

Todos en el Gran Comedor tenían la misma pregunta en la cabeza ¿Quiénes eran esos hombres?

**- ¿Alguna novedad?-preguntó el más alto de los dos.  
-La mejor.-respondió Snape.**

-¿Qué haces ahí Quejicus?-Pregunto Sirius viendo al profesor de pociones. James se congelo e su lugar cuando vio con quien hablaba Sirius.

-No lo sé Black, tu memoria es tan corta que no recuerdas que es un libro del futuro.-Dijo Snape burlándose de Sirius.

-Señores compórtense.-Dijo McGonagall con una mirada severa.

Dumbledore se disponía a continuar leyendo pero un grito se lo impidió.

-¿QUE DEMONIOS HACE QUEJICUS EN LA MESA DE LOS PROFESORES?-Grito James a todo pulmón fulminando a Snape con la mirada.

-No es de tu incumbencia Potter.-Dijo con odio, incluso más odio que con el que se dirigía a Harry y eso sorprendió a los estudiantes.

-Claro que me incumbe que un maldito mortifago le de clases a mi hijo!-Dijo James con el mismo odio.

-James cálmate.-Dijo Lily, mirando a su antiguo amigo.

Snape no le había quitado la vista de encima a Lily desde que entro por las puertas del comedor, cuando su mirada se encontró con la de ella, él la aparto de inmediato mirando a la mesa, no podría soportar ver esos ojos que pensó no volver a ver por lo que él hizo.

-Perdón Lily, pero por favor no me pidas que me calme.-Dijo James con voz contenida, no le gritaría a Lily nunca pero en ese momento estaba furioso.- Sigo esperando Albus, ¿Qué hace ese en la mesa de los profesores?

-James, quiero informarte que confió en Severus totalmen…-Dijo el director

-Sigo sin entender como le puedes tener tanta confianza-Dijo Sirius mirando a Albus.

Antes de que Dumbledore pudiera responder McGonagall intervino.

-Potter y Black si se callan podremos terminar de leer al menos un capitulo.-Dijo mirándolos amenazadoramente.

Los dos hombres se sentaron lentamente pero sin dejar de fulminar a Snape con la mirada, y este no pudo evitar responderles de la misma forma.

**El sendero estaba bordeado a la izquierda por matorrales silvestres de lento crecimiento, a la derecha con un alto y pulcramente recortado seto. Las largas capas de los hombres flameaban alrededor de sus tobillos mientras marchaban.  
-Aunque podría ser tarde, -dijo Yaxley, sus rasgos fofos entraban y salían de la vista cuando las ramas de los árboles colgantes interrumpían la luz de la luna-. Fue un poco más engañoso de lo que pensaba. Pero espero que esté satisfecho. Pareces confiar en que tu recepción será buena.  
Snape asintió, pero no se explicó. Giraron a la derecha, a un amplio camino de acceso en el que desembocaba el sendero. El alto seto se curvaba alejándose de ellos, extendiéndose en la distancia más allá del par de impresionantes verjas de hierro que interrumpían el camino de los hombres. Ninguno de ellos dio un paso; en silencio ambos alzaron sus brazos izquierdos en una especie de saludo y pasaron a través del metal oscuro que era humo.  
Los arbustos amortiguaban el sonido de los pasos de los hombres. Se oyó un susurró en algún lugar a su derecha; Yaxley sacó su varita, de nuevo probó no ser nada más que un pavo real blanco, pavoneándose majestuosamente a lo largo de lo alto del seto.  
-Lucius siempre se lo tuvo muy creído. Pavos reales… -Yaxley metió su varita de vuelta bajo su capa con un resoplido.  
**

La mayoría de personas en el comedor fijaron su mirada en los Malfoy, especialmente a Lucius.

**Una hermosa casa solariega surgió en la oscuridad al final del recto camino, con luces destellando en las ventanas con forma de diamante del piso inferior. En algún lugar del oscuro jardín más allá del seto una fuente estaba en funcionamiento. La grava crujió bajo sus pies cuando Snape y Yaxley se apresuraron hacia la puerta principal, que se abrió hacia adentro ante su aproximación, aunque no había nadie visible que la abriera.**

Los Malfoy palidecieron evidentemente, descubriendo que era la descripción de su casa y suponiendo que era el escondite de Voldemort.

**El vestíbulo era grande, pobremente iluminado, y suntuosamente decorado, con una magnífica alfombra que cubría la mayor parte del suelo de piedra. Los ojos de los retratos de caras pálidas en las paredes siguieron a Snape y Yaxley mientras los pasaban a grandes zancadas. Los dos hombres se detuvieron ante una pesada puerta de madera que conducía a la siguiente habitación, dudando durante el espacio de un latido de corazón, entonces Snape giró la manilla de bronce.  
El estudio estaba lleno de gente silenciosa, sentada a lo largo de una mesa ornamentada. El mobiliario usual de la habitación había sido empujado descuidadamente contra las paredes. La iluminación provenía de un rugiente fuego bajo una hermosa chimenea de mármol trasmontada por una ventana dorada. Snape y Yaxley se demoraron un momento en el umbral. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la falta de luz, fueron atraídos hacia adelante por los extraños rasgos de la escena de una figura humana aparentemente inconsciente que colgaba bocabajo sobre la mesa, revolviéndose lentamente como suspendida por una cuerda invisible, y reflejada en el espejo y en la desnuda y pulida superficie de la mesa de abajo.**

Todo el comedor estaba horrorizado con la imagen mental.

-Que horror, como pueden hacer eso.- Dijo la profesora McGonagall

-Es terrorífico lo sádicos que pueden ser.-Dijo Lily intentando borrar la imagen de su mente. James la abrazo para confortarla.

-No tienen conciencia, solo se preocupan por ellos mismos-Dijo Sirius mirando a su prima preguntándose como termino así.

-Son mortifagos eso es lo que hacen.-Dijo Remus con los ojos oscurecidos por la ira.

-Eso no ayuda mucho.-Dijo Molly angustiada por la persona en la habitación.

**Ninguna de las personas sentadas bajo esta singular visión estaba mirándola excepto por un joven pálido sentado casi directamente bajo ella. Parecía incapaz de evitar mirar hacia arriba a cada minuto o así.**

-¿Cómo pudiste?-Dijo Narcissa señalando a Lucius acusadoramente- es solo un muchacho de 17 años, no debería ni siquiera conocer a los animales que tienes como compañeros.-Dijo asombrando a la mayoría de personas en el comedor, pero había personas que sabían que reaccionaria así, por ejemplo Sirius, que savia lo sobre protectora que era su prima con las personas que quería, especialmente con su hijo.

-Perdón.-susurro Lucius sorprendiendo a todo el comedor literalmente, pero él no se fijo en eso, aunque el apoyaba las creencias pura sangre del señor tenebroso, no quería que su hijo fuera un asesinó, no quería que tuviera la vida que el tenia, quería que tuviera una familia y un buen trabajo lejos del peligro. Lucius miraba a Draco preocupado evidentemente, cosa que sorprendió hasta el mismo Draco. Narcissa conociendo a su esposo e imaginando lo que pensaba lo abrazo para confortarlo.

**-Yaxley, Snape, -dijo una voz alta y clara desde la cabecera de la mesa-. Llegáis convenientemente tarde.  
El que hablaba estaba sentado directamente ante el fuego, así que fue difícil, al principio, para los recién llegados divisar algo más que su silueta. Cuando se acercaron, sin embargo, su cara brilló a través de las sombras, sin pelo, con aspecto de serpiente, con rajas por nariz y brillantes ojos rojos cuyas pupilas eran verticales. Estaba tan pálido que parecía emitir un brillo perlado.**

Muchos temblaron con la descripción excepto los que lo vieron después de su regreso, entre ellos Harry.

-Merlín, Voldemort cada vez es menos humano.-Dijo Lily estremeciéndose.

-Él dejo de ser humano hace mucho Lily, eso describe mas a una serpiente en mi opinión.-Dijo Remus asqueado.

**-Severus, aquí, -dijo Voldemort, señalando el asiento a su inmediata derecha-. Yaxley… junto a Dolohov.**

-Todavía confía en él, siendo la mano derecha de esa bestia.-Dijo James fulminando a Snape con la mirada.

-Señor Potter por favor.-Dijo Dumbledore con calma y tranquilidad como siempre.

James se sentó enojado, preguntándose porque el director negaba lo obvio pero un pequeño beso de Lily y un abrazo lo ayudo a tranquilizarse.

Pero los Malfoy estaban preguntándose como Snape había conseguido ser la mano derecha del señor tenebroso, hasta el mismo Snape se lo preguntaba pero se convenció que si seguía leyendo lo iba a descubrir.

**Los dos hombres ocuparon sus lugares asignados. La mayoría de los ojos alrededor de la mesa siguieron a Snape, y estaban posados en él cuando Voldemort habló primero.  
-¿Y?  
-Mi Señor, La Orden del Fénix tiene intención de trasladar a Harry Potter de su actual lugar seguro el próximo sábado, al anochecer.**

-¡ESTAS MUERTO QUEJICUS!-Gritaron Sirius y James al mismo tiempo. Sacaron sus varitas y señalaron a Snape, movimiento que este imito.

-Señores por favor.-Dijo el director con calma pero James no lo dejo continuar.

-NO, Albus, ese imbécil está entregando a mi hijo a ese animal, no me pides que me controle.-Dijo James furioso.

-Si algo le pasa a mi ahijado te juro que te mato Quejicus, voy a volver a Azkaban con una buena excusa esta vez.-Dijo Sirius sin pensar. James se congelo en su lugar y Lily dejo escapar un jadeo. Las personas del Gran Comedor solo entendieron la mitad, ¿Cómo que con una buena excusa esta vez?

-¿Qué acabas de decir?- Susurro Lily lo más alto que puedo, aunque no fue mucho Sirius la escucho y se dio cuenta de su error.

-Yo…-Sirius no supo que responder. Al oír que no contesto la respuesta, James voltio la cabeza tan rápido que muchos podían jurar que oyeron un click

-¿Respóndele Canuto?-Dijo con voz contenida.

Sirius se quedo callado sin saber que decir, pasaron unos minutos de silencio y nadie dijo nada hasta que James perdió la paciencia.

-¿EXPLICATE BLACK?-Sirius hizo una mueca, nada bueno pasaba cuando James lo llamaba por su apellido-¿COMÓ ES ESO DE VOLVER A AZKABAN CON UNA BUENA EXCUSA? ¡EXPLICATE!

-James, cálmate, te lo contaremos todo pero cálmate primero.-Dijo Remus con precaución.

-NO ME PIDAS QUE ME CALME.-Grito James cansado de que le digan que se calme.

-Papa, esto no es un tema simple de explicar.-Dijo Harry cuando vio a su padrino retroceder por el grito de James. Lo comprendía, el se pondría así si Ron se alterara tanto.

James respiro lentamente intentando calmarse, cuando ya estaba tranquilo hablo.

-Bueno ya me calme, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-Dijo asustado por lo que podría oír.

-Bueno creo que deberíamos aprovechar para que se sepa la verdad.-Dijo Dumbledore con la intención de contarle al comedor entero la verdad de fugitivo Sirius Black.

-Todo empezó cuando Lord Voldemort empezó a seguir a los Potter por un motivo que se rebelara en los libros, para la protección de la familia pusimos un encantamiento que ocultaba la casa para los que no sabían de su ubicación. Una persona en especial era el guardián del secreto, el único que lo sabía.

Los Potter pusieron de guardián secreto a Sirius Black y así fue un tiempo hasta que sin decirme a mi o a alguien más, tuvieron la idea de cambiar de guardián y para despistar a los mortifagos y a Voldemort. Todos pensábamos que el guardián era Sirius, a quien habían puesto de guardián secreto era a Peter Pettigrew, quien al tener conocimiento del secreto y la ubicación de la casa, no dudo en decírselo a su señor, Lord Voldemort.-Termino de contar la primera parte Dumbledore.

Muchas personas hicieron muecas al escuchar el nombre, pero todas se peguntaban ¿Que tenía que ver todo esto con un Sirius inocente? Sirius continúo con el relato sentado en la mesa con la mirada perdida, recordando.

-Apenas me entere de lo sucedido corrí hacia la casa de los Potter, cuando entre lo primero que vi fue el cuerpo de cornamenta, de James sin vida.-no pudo hablar más, evitando afectarse con el recuerdo, James hizo una mueca, imaginando que él no lo hubiera soportado si fuera al revés.-Me quede con él un rato hasta que escuche un llanto arriba.-Harry puso mucha atención, Sirius nunca le conto nada de esa noche a excepción de la noche que él descubrió todo.- Corrí lo más rápido que pude, con temor de que le hubiera hecho algo a mi ahijado. Casi me desmayo cuando vi el cuerpo de la pellirroja tirado en el suelo-turno de Lily de hacer una mueca al imaginarse en la situación- me sentí inútil, ahí estaba yo sin poder evitar nada, no pude evitar la muerte de mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, ni la de su esposa que era como mi hermana. Lo único que me dio fuerzas para continuar fue ver a Harry vivo, con una herida en la frente, pero vivo. Deje que Hagrid se fuera en mi moto con Harry y salí en busca de Pettegrew, cuando lo encontré se desespero y mato a esos muggles. Se cortó el dedo y salió corriendo. Cuando llegaron los aurores no me creyeron y tampoco me hicieron un juicio, pase 12 años en Azkaban, no vi a mi ahijado hasta que cumplió sus 13 años.-Dijo Sirius dejando estupefactos a los que no sabían la verdad.

Todo se quedo en silencio hasta que Lily se puso de pie y abrazo a Sirius.

-Perdón, esto es nuestra culpa, por favor perdónanos.-Dijo Lily sollozando en el hombro Sirius.

-No pelirroja, esto no es culpa de ustedes yo nunca debí ir detrás de él, debí quedarme con Harry, además nada hubiera pasado si nunca hubiera sugerido poner a esa rata asquerosa como guardián.-Dijo Sirius.

-No, tu tal vez lo sugeriste pero nosotros lo aceptamos Sirius, así que no te permito que te culpes.-Dijo James con un susurro apenas audible para las personas cercanas.

Sirius voltio a ver a su hermano, después de unos segundos James se puso de pie y abrazo a Sirius. Cuando se separaron ambos sonrieron ampliamente, felices de tenerse para los momentos difíciles de sus vidas, ambos tomaron asiento y ya que nadie comento nada más Dumbledore continuo con la lectura.

**El interés alrededor de la mesa se agudizó palpablemente. Algunos se tensa ron, otros se inquietaron, todos miraban fijamente a Snape y Voldemort.  
-sábado… al anochecer, -repitió Voldemort. Sus ojos rojos se fijaron en los negros de Snape con tanta intensidad que algunos de los observadores apartaron la mirada, aparentemente temerosos de que ellos mismos resultaran quemados por la ferocidad de la mirada. Snape, sin embargo, devolvió la mirada tranquilamente a la cara de Voldemort y, después de un momento o dos, la boca sin labios de Voldemort se curvó en algo parecido a una sonrisa.  
**

Muchos se estremecieron por esa supuesta sonrisa.

**-Bien. Muy bien. Y esta información proviene de…  
-… de la fuente que hemos discutido, -dijo Snape.  
**

-Qué fuente es esa Quejicus.-Le pregunto Sirius a Snape

-Creo que ya había dejado claro que no se ya que este libro es del futuro Black, no es tan difícil entenderlo.-Dijo Snape

-Puede que ese libro sea del futuro, pero puede que ya conozcas a esa fuente.-Dijo Sirius con desconfianza.

Antes de que Snape pudiera responder McGonagall intervino.

Black y Snape cállense o no terminaremos este capítulo nunca.-Dijo cansada de tanta interrupción.

**-Mi Señor.  
Yaxley se había inclinado hacia adelante para mirar mesa abajo hacia Voldemort y Snape. Todas las caras se giraron hacia él.  
-Mi Señor, yo he oído algo diferente.  
Yaxley esperó, pero Voldemort habló, así que siguió,  
-A Dawlish, el Auror, se le escapó que Potter no será trasladado hasta el día treinta, la noche antes de que el chico cumpla diecisiete.  
Snape estaba sonriendo.  
-Mi fuente me dijo que plantarían un falso rastro; este debe ser. Ni dudo de que Dawlish esté bajo un Encantamiento Confundus. No sería la primera vez; se sabe que es susceptible.**

-No te puedes callar.-Dijo James recordando que Snape quería entregar a su hijo.

**-Te aseguro, mi Señor, que Dawlish parecía bastante seguro, -dijo Yaxley.  
-Si estaba Confundido, naturalmente que estaría seguro, -dijo Snape-. Yo te aseguro, Yaxley, que la Oficina de Aurores no tomará parte en la protección de Harry Potter. La Orden cree que tenemos infiltrados en el Ministerio.  
**

-Enserio Snape cállate de una buena vez.-Dijo Remus sorprendiendo los estudiantes que lo tuvieron como profesor y a los profesores que siempre lo creyeron el merodeador educado, excepto a James y a Sirius que lo conocían de verdad.

Los merodeadores se rieron de la reacción de los demás.

-Es increíble como el personaje de lindo profesor educado y amable los engaña.-Se burlo Sirius.

-¿Profesor?-pregunto James

-Es verdad, cornamenta es que no sabes nuestro Lunático se convirtió en profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscura.-Dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa

-Por Merlín Lunático, no puedo creer que te pasaste al lado oscuro.-Dijo James Dramáticamente con la mano en el pecho causando las carcajadas de la mayoría del comedor.

-Espera un momento.-Dijo Fred dándose cuenta de algo.

-No puede ser.-Al parecer George también había descubierto lo mismo que su gemelo.-Lunático.-Dijo

-Canuto y Cornamenta-le siguió George

-Son los merodeadores.-Dijeron los gemelos con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

-Claro-Dijo James

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijeron?-los gemelos vieron acusadoramente a Harry, Sirius y Remus. James estaba indignado.

-Si ¿Por qué no se lo dijeron?-James vio a sus amigos herido.

-Pensábamos que era obvio-Dijo Remus tratando de zafarse del problema notando que ni Harry ni Sirius sabían que decir.

Ninguno se creyó nada pero dejaron pasar el tema cuando vieron la mirada que les enviaba McGonagall.

**-La Orden tiene razón en algo entonces, ¿verdad? -dijo un hombre bajo y grueso sentado a corta distancia de Yaxley; soltó una risita silbante que resonó allí y a lo largo de la mesa.  
Voldemort no rió. Su mirada había vagado hacia arriba hasta el cuerpo que se revolvía lentamente en lo alto, y parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos.  
-Mi señor, -siguió Yaxley-. Dawlish cree que toda una partida de Aurores se ocupará de trasladar al chico…  
Voldemort alzó una larga mano blanca, y Yaxley se calló al instante, observando resentido como Voldemort volvía a girarse hacia Snape.  
-¿Dónde van a ocultar al chico a continuación?  
-En la casa de un miembro de la Orden, -dijo Snape-. El lugar, según la fuente, ha sido equipado con cada protección que la Orden y el Ministerio juntos han podido proporcionar. Creo que habrá poca oportunidad de cogerle una vez esté allí, mi Señor, a menos, por supuesto, que el Ministerio haya caído antes del próximo Sábado, lo cual podría darnos la oportunidad de descubrir y deshacer los suficientes encantamientos como para romper el resto.  
**

-Cállate ya Severus.-Dijo Lily sorprendiendo a todos en el comedor, claro no a los que ya conocían el carácter de la pelirroja.

**-Bien, ¿Yaxley? -llamó Voldemort mesa abajo, la luz del fuego iluminaba extrañamente sus ojos rojos-. ¿Habrá caído el Ministerio para el próximo sábado?  
Una vez más, todas las cabezas se giraron. Yaxley cuadró los hombros.  
-Mi Señor, tengo buenas noticias sobre ese punto. He… con dificultad y después de grandes esfuerzos… tenido éxito al colocar una Maldición Imperius sobre Pius Thircknesse.**

-No puede ser.-correaron varias personas en el comedor.

-El futuro es horrible.-Dijo Molly preocupada por sus hijos.

-El futuro es peor de lo que creí.-Dijo McGonagall horrorizada.

**Muchos de los sentados alrededor de Yaxley parecieron impresionados; su vecino, Dolohov, un hombre con una larga y retorcida cara, le palmeó la espalda.  
-Es un comienzo, -dijo Voldemort-. Pero Thicknesse es solo un hombre. Scrimgeour debe estar rodeado por nuestra gente antes de que yo actué. Un atentado fallido contra la vida del Ministro me hará retroceder un largo tramo del camino.  
-Si… mi Señor, eso es cierto… pero ya sabe, como Jefe del Departamento de Refuerzo de la Ley Mágica, Thicknesse tiene contacto regular no solo con el propio Ministro, sino también con los Jefes de todos los demás departamentos del Ministerio. Será, creo yo, fácil ahora que tenemos a un oficial de tan alto rango bajo nuestro control, subyugar a los otros, y después podemos trabajar todos juntos para someter a Scrimgeour.  
-Mientras nuestro amigo Thicknesse no sea descubierto antes de convertir al resto, -dijo Voldemort-. En cualquier caso, parece improbable que el Ministerio vaya a ser mío antes del próximo sábado. Si no podemos tocar al chico en su destino, debemos hacerlo mientras viaja.  
-Tenemos ventaja ahí, mi Señor, -dijo Yaxley, que parecía decidido a recibir alguna porción de aprobación-. Ahora tenemos a varias personas plantadas dentro del Departamento de Transporte Mágico. Si Potter se Aparece o utiliza la Red Flu, lo sabremos inmediatamente.  
-No harán ninguna de las dos cosas, -dijo Snape- la Orden está esquivando cualquier forma de transporte que esté controlada o regulada por el Ministerios; desconfían de todo lo que tenga que ver con ellos.**

-Cállate YA.- Dijeron varias personas en el comedor

**-Todavía mejor, -dijo Voldemort-. Tendrá que salir a campo abierto. Más fácil de tomar, con mucho.  
De nuevo Voldemort levantó la mirada hacia el cuerpo que se revolvía lentamente mientras seguía.  
-Me ocuparé del chico en persona. Se han cometido demasiados errores en lo que a Harry Potter concierne. Algunos de ellos han sido míos. Que Potter viva se debe más a mis errores que a sus triunfos.**

Los Potter se tensaron

-Harry ¿cuántas veces teenfrentado con Voldemort?-Pegunto Lily con voz baja.

-Solo la del año pasado.-Dijo Harry confundido.

-Eso significa que te enfrentaras a él varias veces en el futuro.-Finalizo James preocupado por su hijo.

**La compañía alrededor de la mesa observaba a Voldemort aprensivamente, cada uno de ellos, por su expresión, temiendo que pudieran ser culpados por la continuada existencia de Harry Potter. Voldemort, sin embargo, parecía estar hablando más para sí mismo que para ninguno de ellos, todavía dirigiéndose al cuerpo inconsciente sobre él.**

**-He sido descuidado, y así me he visto frustrado por la suerte y la oportunidad, demoledoras de nada más y nada menos que de los planes mejor trazados. Pero ahora soy más listo. Entiendo lo que no entendía antes. Debo ser yo quien mate a Harry Potter, y lo haré.**

-¡No dejare que te acerques a mi hijo engendro!-Grito James furioso

-¡A mi ahijado no le tocaras ni un pelo desgraciado!-Secundo Sirius tan furioso como James.

**Ante esas palabras, aparentemente en respuesta a ellas, sonó un repentino aullido, un terrible y desgarrador grito de miseria y dolor. Muchos de los sentados ante la mesa miraron hacia abajo, sobresaltados, por el sonido que había parecido surgir de debajo de sus pies.  
-Colagusano, -dijo Voldemort **

Los merodeadores cerraron los puños con furia.

-Ese Maldita Rata.-Dijo Sirius lanzando llamas por los ojos.

-Ese asqueroso traidor.-Dijo Remus Furioso.

-Sigo sin entender como termino así.-Dijo James decepcionado, sin entender como Peter los pudo traicionar.

Tanto Remus como Sirius conocían a James lo suficiente para saber que no lograba entender como alguien podía traicionar a sus amigos, sabían que para él incluso desconfiar era algo inaceptable. Sirius recordaba cómo había reaccionado James cuando le conto que desconfiaba de Remus, no le había hablado hasta que Lily intervino, pero Sirius nunca lo había visto tan enojado.

**-Colagusano, -dijo Voldemort sin cambiar su tono tranquilo y pensativo, y sin apartar los ojos de cuerpo que se removía arriba-. ¿No te he dicho que mantuvieras a nuestro prisionero tranquilo?  
-Si, m…mi Señor, -jadeó un hombrecillo en mitad de la mesa, que había estado sentado tan abajo en su silla que ésta había parecido, a primera vista, estar desocupada. Ahora se revolvió en su asiento y salió a toda prisa de la habitación, no dejando tras él nada más que un curioso brillo plateado.**

-¿Brillo Plateado?- Se preguntaron Remus, Tonks, Moody, Sirius, James, Lily, Harry y Hermione.

**-Como estaba diciendo, -continuó Voldemort, mirando de nuevo a las caras tensas de sus seguidores-. Ahora soy más listo, necesitaré, por ejemplo, tomar prestada la varita de uno de vosotros antes de ir a matar a Potter.  
Las caras a su alrededor no mostraron nada menos que sorpresa; podría haber anunciado que quería coger prestado uno de sus brazos.  
-¿Ningún voluntario? -dijo Voldemort-. Dejadme ver… Lucius, no veo razón para que sigas teniendo una varita.**

En el comedor Lucius palideció visiblemente.

**Lucius Malfoy levantó la mirada. Su piel parecía amarillenta y cerosa a la luz del fuego, y sus ojos estaban hundidos y sombríos. Cuando habló, su voz era ronca.**

Todos se preguntaban que le había pasado a ese hombre refinado, excepto Sirius, que conocía perfectamente el lugar que causaba esos cambios y se preguntaba como Malfoy mayor había terminado en Azkaban. Narcissa y Draco estaban preocupados preguntándose que había pasado con Lucius.

**-¿Mi Señor?  
-Tu varita, Lucios. Exijo tu varita.  
-Yo…  
Malfoy miró de reojo a su esposa, que estaba mirando directamente hacia adelante, tan pálida como él, su largo pelo rubio colgaba por su espalda, pero bajo la mesa sus dedos esbeltos se cerraron brevemente sobre la muñeca de su esposo. Ante su toque, Malfoy metió la mano en la túnica, retirando una varita, y pasándosela a Voldemort, que la sostuvo en alto delante de sus ojos rojos, examinándola atentamente.  
-¿Qué es?  
-Olmo, mi Señor, -susurró Malfoy.  
-¿Y el centro?  
-Dragón… nervio de corazón de dragón.  
-Bien, -dijo Voldemort. Sacó su propia varita y comparó sus longitudes. Lucius Malfoy hizo un movimiento involuntario; durante una fracción de segundo pareció como si esperara recibir la varita de Voldemort a cambio de la suya. El gesto no le pasó por alto a Voldemort, cuyos ojos se abrieron maliciosamente.**

¨Mal movimiento¨ pensaron varias personas en el Gran Comedor. ¨

**-¿Darte mi varita, Lucius? ¿Mi varita?  
Algunos de los miembros de la multitud rieron.  
-Te he dado tu libertad, Lucius, ¿no es suficiente para ti? Pero he notado que tú y tu familia parecéis menos felices que antes… ¿Qué hay en mi presencia en tu casa que te disguste, Lucius?  
**

¿Libertad? Pensaron los mismos que notaron el brillo plateado, los Malfoy y Snape.

**-Nada… ¡nada, mi Señor!  
-Que mentiroso, Lucius…  
La suave voz pareció sisear incluso después de que la cruel boca hubiera dejado de moverse. Uno o dos de los magos apenas reprimieron un estremecimiento cuando el siseo creció en volumen; algo pesado podía oírse deslizándose por el suelo bajo la mesa.  
La enorme serpiente emergió para escalar lentamente por la silla de Voldemort. Se alzó, pareciendo interminable, y fue a descansar sobre los hombros de Voldemort; su cuello era más grueso que el muslo de un hombre; sus ojos, con sus rajas verticales por pupilas, no parpadeaban. Voldemort acarició a la criatura ausentemente con largos dedos finos, todavía mirando a Lucius Malfoy.**

-Al parecer Voldemort se consiguió la pareja perfecta para él, son una par de reptiles.-Dijo James imaginándose a la parejita.

-Preocúpate Quejicus, mira que Voldemort se consiguió una novia antes que tu.-Dijo Sirius causando una carcajada general.

Snape fulmino a Sirius con la mirada.**  
**

**-¿Por qué los Malfoy parecen tan infelices con su suerte? ¿No es mi retorno, mi ascenso al poder, lo que profesaban desear durante tantos años?  
-Por supuesto, mi Señor, -dijo Lucius Malfoy. Su mano temblaba cuando se limpió el sudor del labio superior-. Lo deseábamos… lo deseamos.  
A la izquierda de Malfoy su esposa hizo un extraño y rígido asentimiento, sus ojos evitaban a Voldemort y a la serpiente. A su derecha, su hijo, Draco, que había estado mirando fijamente hacia arriba al cuerpo inerte en lo alto, miró rápidamente hacia Voldemort y apartó la mirada una vez más, aterrado de hacer contacto ocular.  
**

Draco se estremeció con la idea de estar allí al frente del señor tenebroso con un montón de mortifagos.

**-Mi Señor, -dijo una mujer oscura en mitad de la mesa, su voz sonaba constreñida por la emoción-, es un honor tenerte aquí, en la casa de nuestra familia. No puede haber mayor placer.**

-¡NO!-Grito Sirius sobresaltando a varios en el comedor.-Es Bellatrix, mi prima maniática.-Dijo con odio y asco, con notable desprecio hacia su prima.

Narcissa no dijo nada, ella amaba a su hermana pero no la quería cerca de su hijo.

Neville apretó fuertemente los puños, identificando a Bellatrix como la causante del estado de sus padres.

**Sentada junto a su hermana, tan diferente a ella en aspecto, con su pelo oscuro y ojos pesadamente perfilados, como lo era en aguante y comportamiento; donde Narcissa se sentaba rígida e impasible, Bellatrix se inclinaba hacia Voldemort, como si las meras palabras no pudieran demostrar su anhelo de estar más cerca.**

-Soy solo yo o eso es asqueroso.-Dijo Sirius con repugnancia.

-Te comprendemos.-Dijeron los merodeadores restantes y los gemelos Weasley con una mueca de asco.

**-No hay más alto placer, -repitió Voldemort, su cabeza se inclinó un poco a un lado mientras evaluaba a Bellatrix-. Eso significa mucho, Bellatrix, viniendo de ti.  
La cada de ella se llenó de color, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas de deleite.  
-¡Mi Señor sabe que no dijo más que la verdad!  
-No hay más alto placer… ¡ni siquiera comparado con el feliz evento que, según he oído, ha tenido lugar esta semana en tu familia!**

-¿Qué paso?-Preguntaron Sirius y Narcissa, pero al notar que hablaron al mismo tiempo se fulminaron con la mirada mutuamente.

**Ella le miró, con los labios separados, evidentemente confusa.  
-No sé lo que quieres decir, mi Señor.  
-Estoy hablando de tu sobrina, Bellatrix. Y la vuestra, Lucius y Narcissa. Se acaba de casar con el hombre lobo, Remus Lupin. Debéis estar orgullosos.**

Todo se quedo en silencio hasta que Dumbledore lo rompió.

-Felicidades Remus, la felicito señorita Tonks.-Dijo con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Ahí todo exploto.

-SIII, lo sabía, sabía que al final cederías, lo sabia.-Dijo Tonks brincando por todo el comedor.

-Bueno, eres demasiado terca y siempre luchas por lo que quieres, son de las cosas que me gustan de ti.-Dijo Remus Feliz y resignado poniéndose de pie para besar a Tonks. Ella acepto encantada.

-Somos familia Lunático.-Dijo Sirius abrazándolo- Pero cuídala o te las veras conmigo.-Dijo repentinamente serio.

-Claro que lo hare.-Dijo Remus con una gran sonrisa abrazando a Tonks.

-Mira nada mas, Lunático, ya era hora que sentaras cabeza, ahora solo faltas tú canuto.-Dijo James burlándose de Sirius.

-Pues puedes esperar sentado querido cornamenta, siempre seré un hombre libre, sabes perfectamente que no me gustan las ataduras.-Dijo Sirius Feliz de ser soltero y libre.

**Hubo una explosión de risas socarronas alrededor de la mesa. Muchos se inclinaron hacia adelante para intercambiar miradas divertidas, unos pocos golpearon la mesa con los puños. La gran serpiente, disgustada por el disturbio, abrió la boca de par en par y siseó furiosamente, pero los mortífagos no lo oyeron, tan jubilosos como estaban ante la humillación de Bellatrix y los Malfoy. La cara de Bellatrix, tan recientemente ruborizada de felicidad, se había vuelto de un feo y manchado rojo.  
-No es prima nuestra, mi Señor, -gritó sobre el regocijo-. Nosotros… Narcissa y yo… nunca volvimos a ver a nuestra hermana desde que se casara con el sangre sucia. Esa mocosa no tiene nada que ver con ninguna de nosotras, ni ninguna bestia con la que se haya casado.  
**

-¡El no es ninguna bestia!-Gritaron Tonks, Sirius, James, Lily, Harry, Hermione y los Weasley a excepción de Percy. Remus los vio agradecido.

**-¿Qué dices tú, Draco? -preguntó Voldemort, y aunque su voz era queda, fue llevada claramente a través de silbidos y risotadas-. ¿Harás de canguro a los engendros?**

¨Eso no pasara, me encantaría ser padre pero nunca condenaría a un pequeño a esta asquerosa maldicion¨ pensó Remus con tristeza.

**El regocijo creció; Draco Malfoy miraba aterrorizado a su padre, que bajaba la mirada a su propio regazo, entonces captó la mirada de su madre. Ella sacudió la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente, después reasumió su propia mirada impasible hacia la pared opuesta.  
-Ya basta, -dijo Voldemort, acariciando a la furiosa serpiente-. Ya basta.  
Y la risa murió al instante.  
-Muchos de nuestros más antiguos árboles familiares se han vuelto un poco descuidados con el paso del tiempo, -dijo cuando Bellatrix le miró fijamente, sin aliento e implorante-. ¿Qué debes podar y qué no para mantenerlo saludable? Cortas aquellas partes que amenazan la salud del resto.  
-Si, mi Señor, -susurró Bellatrix, y sus ojos se inundaron de nuevo con lágrimas de gratitud-. ¡A la primera oportunidad!  
**

-¡Nunca los tocaras maldita desgraciada!-Grito Sirius furioso

-No permitiré que se te acerque siquiera.-Le susurro Remus a Tonks en el oído, ella le respondió con un beso y una gran sonrisa.

**-Debes hacerlo, -dijo Voldemort-y en tu familia, al igual que en el mundo… debemos cortar el cáncer que nos infecta hasta que solo los de la sangre auténtica permanezcan…  
Voldemort alzó la varita de Lucius Malfoy, apuntándola directamente a la figura que se revolvía lentamente suspendida sobre la mesa, y le dio una pequeña sacudida. La figura volvió a la vida con un gemido y empezó a luchar contra ataduras invisibles.  
-¿Reconoces a nuestra invitada, Severus? -preguntó Voldemort.  
Snape alzó los ojos a la cara que estaba bocabajo. Todos los mortifagos estaban mirando hacia la cautiva ahora, ya que se les había dado permiso para mostrar curiosidad. Cuando volvió la cara hacia la luz del fuego, la mujer dijo con voz rota y aterrada.  
-¡Severus! ¡Ayúdame!  
**

-Detesto decir esto, pero no podría hacer nada ya que lo matarían en un segundo. Admitió Remus.

**-Ah, sí, -dijo Snape cuando la prisionera volvió a girar lentamente hacia otro lado.  
-¿Y tú, Draco? -preguntó Voldemort, acariciando el hocico de la serpiente con la mano libre de la varita. Draco sacudió la cabeza tirantemente. Ahora que la mujer había despertado, parecía incapaz de seguir mirándola.**

Draco se estremeció.

Lucius y Nacissa miraron a su hijo preocupados.

**-Pero no tendrás que asistir a sus clases, -dijo Voldemort-. Para aquellos de vosotros que no lo sepáis, nos reunimos aquí esta noche por Charity Burbage quien, hasta recientemente, enseñaba en la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.  
**

Todos fijaron su vista en la profesora Burbage, suponiendo que leerían su muerte.

**Se produjeron pequeños ruidos de comprensión alrededor de la mesa. Una mujer ancha y encorvada con dientes puntiagudos cacareó.  
-Si… la profesora Burbage enseñaba a los hijos de brujas y magos todo sobre los muggles…. como no son tan diferentes a nosotros…  
Uno de los mortifagos escupió en el suelo. Charity Burbage volvió la cara de nuevo hacia Snape.  
-Severus… por favor… por favor.**

Snape hizo una mueca, no sabía como soportaba ver a su compañera en ese estado y menos ver su asesinato.

**-Silencio, -dijo Voldemort, con otro golpe de la varita de Malfoy Charity cayó en silencio como amordazada-. No me alegra la corrupción y contaminación de las mentes de niños magos, la semana pasada la Profesora Burbage escribió una apasionada defensa de los sangre sucia en el Profeta. Los magos, dijo, deben aceptar a ladrones de su conocimiento y magia. La mengua del los purasangre es, dice la Profesora Burbage, una circunstancia de lo más deseable…. Haría que todos nosotros nos emparejáramos con muggles… o, sin duda, con hombres lobo…  
Nadie rio esta vez. No había duda de la furia y el descontento en la voz de Voldemort. Por tercera vez, Charity Burbage se revolvió para enfrentar a Snape. Corrían lágrimas desde sus ojos hasta su pelo. Snape le devolvió la mirada, impasible, mientras ella giraba otra vez lentamente.  
-Avada Kedavra.**

Muchos Jadearon, James abrazo a Lily, igual que Arthur a Molly, Remus a Tonks, Bill a Fleur y las otras parejas del Gran Comedor los imitaron.

**El destello de luz verde iluminó cada esquina de la habitación. Charity cayó con un resonante golpe sobre la mesa de abajo, que tembló y se partió. Varios de los mortífagos saltaron hacia atrás en sus sillas. Draco cayó fuera de la suya hasta el suelo.  
-La cena, Nagini, -dijo Voldemort suavemente, y la gran serpiente se balanceó y se deslizó de su hombro hasta el suelo pulido.**

-Ese es el final del capítulo.-Dijo Dumbledore-¿Quién quiere leer el siguiente?

-Si no te molesta, yo lo leo Albus.-Dijo McGonagall estirando la mano.

El director le dio el libro a McGonagall y ella se dispuso a leer el siguiente capítulo.

-El segundo capítulo se llama-Dijo McGonagall leyendo el titulo-**En memoria****…**

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**_

_**Perdón si hay algunas faltas de ortografía pero siempre se me escapan varias.**_

_**Dejen Reviews con su opinión del capítulo.**_

_**Son geniales, Cuídense :)**_

_**¡Nos leemos en la próxima!**_


	3. En Memoria

**_Yo no invente la historia de Harry Potter, su increíble creadora siempre será JK Rowling y nadie más. Yo solo imagino y juego con los personajes que esa diosa creo. ¡Gracias JK Rowling!_**

**_¡Disfruten la lectura!_**

-¿Quién quiere leer el siguiente?-Dijo Dumbledore.

-Si no te molesta, yo lo leo Albus.-Dijo McGonagall estirando la mano.

El director le dio el libro a McGonagall quien se dispuso a leer el siguiente capítulo.

-El segundo capítulo se llama-Dijo McGonagall leyendo el titulo-**En memoria.**

La mayoría de personas en el comedor se preguntaban lo mismo ¿En memoria de quien?

**Harry estaba sangrando. **

-¿Que le paso?-Pregunto Lily alterada

-Estoy seguro que no es nada serio, tranquila.-Respondió James tratando de calmarla

-Si se pone así por eso, estás muerto compañero.-Le susurro Ron a Harry con una mano en el hombro de su amigo quien se estaba preocupando de las reacciones de su madre por las cosas que él hace.

**Agarrándose la mano derecha con la izquierda y jurando por lo bajo, abrió la puerta de su dormitorio con el hombro. Hubo un crujido de porcelana rota. Había pisado una taza de té frío que yacía sobre el suelo fuera de la puerta de su dormitorio.****  
****-Que demon…**

**Miró a su alrededor, el descansillo del número cuatro de Privet Drive, estaba desierto. Posiblemente la taza de té fuera la idea que tenía Dudley de lo que sería una hábil trampa cazabobos. Manteniendo la mano sangrante elevada, Harry reunió los fragmentos de la taza con la otra mano y los tiró dentro de la ya repleta papelera que apenas se veía dentro del dormitorio. Luego con fuertes pisadas fue hacia el baño para poner el dedo debajo del grifo.****  
****Era estúpido, inconveniente e irritante más allá de lo creíble que todavía le faltaran cuatro días para poder hacer magia… pero tenía que admitir ante sí mismo que ese sinuoso corte en el dedo podría haberlo derrotado. Nunca había aprendido a curar heridas, y ahora que pensaba en ello –particularmente a la luz de sus planes inmediatos- este parecía un serio fallo en su educación mágica. **

-Y uno muy grande, en estos tiempos de guerra.-Dijo Ojoloco de acuerdo con Harry.

-Creo que tendríamos que encargarnos de eso después-Dijo Dumbledore tomando en cuenta el comentario de su estudiante y un ex-auror.

**Haciendo una nota mental de pedirle Hermione que le enseñara a hacerlo, uso un gran puñado de papel higiénico para limpiar tanto te como pudo, antes de volver al dormitorio y cerrar la puerta de un golpe tras de sí.**

-Cornamenta creo que tu hijo saco el temperamento de tu dulce y bella pelirroja.-Dijo Sirius que conocía perfectamente el carácter de Lily.

-¿Qué hay de malo con mi temperamento?-Dijo Lily viendo amenazadoramente a Sirius.

Sirius no se hizo para atrás, en lugar de eso le dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a Lily sorprendiendo a todos.

-No imaginas como extrañe tus amenazas cuñada pelirroja.-Dijo Sirius recordando el apodo que el mismo le puso a Lily cuando se caso con él.

Lily le devolvió la sonrisa y lo abrazo. Muchos miraron a James preguntándose porque no sentía celos pero él estaba observando el abrazo de su esposa y su hermano con una gran sonrisa.

-Te extrañe mucho hermanita.-Le dijo Sirius cuando se separaron.

Lily lo vio con una sonrisa y le hizo una seña a McGonagall para que continuara leyendo.

**Harry había pasado la mañana vaciando completamente el baúl del colegio por primera vez desde que lo había empacado seis años atrás.**

-Y es tan ordenado como el padre.-Dijo Remus mirando burlonamente a su amigo. Harry y James se sonrojaron, Remus y Sirius se carcajearon, los dos Potter miraron mal a ambos hombres causando que estos se rieran más.

Tratando de ignorarlos McGonagall continúo con la lectura.

**Desde el comienzo de los años de internado escolar, hasta ahora apenas había tocado las tres cuartas partes superiores y las había reemplazado o renovado, dejando una capa de restos varios en el fondo, viejas plumas, ojos de escarabajo disecados, calcetines sueltos que ya no le servían. Minutos antes Harry había hundido la mano en esa porquería, experimentando un dolor punzante en el cuarto dedo de la mano derecha y al sacarla había visto un montón de sangre.****  
****Ahora procedió con algo más de cuidado. Arrodillándose junto al baúl, tanteó el fondo y después de retirar una vieja insignia que cambiaba débilmente entre "Apoyen a CEDRIC DIGGORY y POTTER APESTA" **

-Hey, ningún Potter apesta.-Dijo James

-No opino lo mismo.-Dijeron Snape y Malfoy al mismo tiempo.

-Cállate Quejicus/Hurón.-Dijeron James y Harry fulminando a los mencionados.

Solo se necesito una mirada de la profesora McGonagall para que nadie volviera a abrir la boca.

**Un resquebrajado y gastado chivatoscopio y un relicario de oro dentro del cual una nota firmada R.A.B habían estado escondida. **

"¿R.A.B?" pensaron Remus, Tonks, Moody, Sirius, James, Lily, Harry y Hermione.

**Finalmente descubrió el borde afilado que había causado el daño. Lo reconoció enseguida. Era un fragmento de dos pulgadas de largo del espejo encantado que su padrino…**

-Mi espejo.-Dijo Sirius Feliz por ser mencionado en l libro.

McGonagall jadeo al leer lo siguiente, lo leyó varias veces y aun así no lo podía creer, una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, todos estaban expectantes, preguntándose que tenía que seguir en el libro para que la profesora más estricta de Hogwarts reaccionara así.

Remus y James se miraron preocupados preguntándose si le había pasado algo a Sirius.

McGonagall continuo con voz rota.

**Era un fragmento de dos pulgadas de largo del espejo encantado que su padrino, ahora muerto, Sirius, le había dado.**

-¡NO!-Gritaron Remus, James y Harry.

-Sirius…-Lily estaba sollozando pensando en la muerte de su hermano al igual que Tonks que se había encariñado mucho con Sirius desde que se había unido a la Orden.

-No, no, no, no…- Harry no lo quería creer, no lo podía creer. Sirius al notar el comportamiento de su ahijado se acerco y se arrodillo frente a él para verle la cara.

- Estoy aquí y no pienso irme a ningún lado. No importa que no me alejare de mi familia cuando la acabo de recuperar, lo evitaremos cueste lo que cueste -Le dijo muy seguro de sí mismo. Harry vio la determinación en los ojos de su padrino.

-Esta maldita Guerra está destruyendo todo.-Gruño James deseando poder matar a Voldemort en ese mismo momento.

Sin ninguna explicación Sirius y James levantaron sus cabezas abruptamente y voltearon a ver a Remus como si sus mentes estuvieran conectadas. Remus veía la mesa perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Remus.-Susurraron los dos al mismo tiempo, los únicos que escucharon fueron el trió dorado, Tonks y Lily. Remus levanto la cabeza lentamente hasta encontrarse con dos pares de ojos, uno color chocolate y el otro color gris. Una solitaria lágrima salió de los ojos color miel de él.

-Estoy solo.-Dijo con voz rota.

-No lunático, esto no ha pasado y no va a pasar, lo evitaremos a toda costa.-Dijo James-Pero como vamos a saber que tenemos que evitar, si no sabemos qué paso.- termino, usando la lógica.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo más otra carta apareció al frente de Ojoloco, quien se dispuso a leerla.

_Las cosas sucedieron así, a finales del quinto curso Voldemort haría creer a Harry que tenía secuestrado a Sirius para que fuera al Departamento de Misterio. Harry y un grupo de estudiantes muy bien entrenados fueron hasta allí con la intención de rescatar a Sirius, pero él nunca fue secuestrado realmente. Cuando el grupo llego iniciaron una batalla contra los mortifagos que esperaban a Harry. Terminaron luchando en una habitación con un velo en el centro_

Todos claramente se preguntaron como unos simples estudiantes se enfrentaron a unos mortifagos mas experimentados. Los únicos que suponían quienes eran pertenecían al ED. Algunos de los que trabajaban en el ministerio se preguntaban dónde estaba la habitación con el velo y para que era. Dumbledore supo que Voldemort quería que Harry tomara la profecía y se arrepintió de no haberle informando al joven de cabello azabache sobre la causa de toda su desdicha.

_La Orden del Fénix participo en la lucha, en un momento Sirius empezó un duelo con su prima _

_Bellatrix Lestrange que duro bastante, entonces Bellatrix le lanzo un hechizo aturdidor que le dio en el pecho a Sirius, este cayo para atrás y atravesó el velo de la muerte._

Todos se quedaron en silencio

-NOO- Gruño Sirius- De todas las personas, de todos los asquerosos mortifagos, porque tenía que ser esa maldita la que me matara.-Grito furioso.

-Realmente no te mato, solo te aturdió.- Le menciono Remus quien conocía el gran odio que Sirius sentía por su familia.

Aunque fue poco, al parecer el comentario de Remus animo a Sirius al pensar que era tan buen luchador que nadie podía matarlo.

-Bueno ya sabemos que no hay que ir al departamento de misterios.-Comento James feliz de evitar a muerte de su hermano.

-Pero aunque no haya pasado, mi primita descubrirá que es un duelo de verdad.-Dijo Sirius- Pero esta vez la muerta va a ser otra.-Finalizo con un brillo asesino en sus ojos.

Muchos se asustaron al verlo así, pero conociendo las atrocidades que ha hecho esa bruja nadie lo contradijo.

McGonagall quien había llorado en silencio ya que le tenía un cariño especial a los merodeadores, tomo el libro de nuevo para continuar con la lectura.

**Harry lo dejo a un lado y tanteó cautamente en el baúl buscando el resto, pero no quedaba nada más del último regalo de su padrino salvo vidrio pulverizado que se adhería como arena brillante a la capa más profunda de restos.****  
****Harry se sentó derecho y examinó el mellado pedazo con el que se había cortado, sin ver nada más que sus propios brillantes ojos verdes reflejados en él. **

-Los mismos hermosos ojos de tu madre.-Dijo James, viendo a Lily con ojos soñadores, a distancia se notaba el amor que le tenía.

Lily le respondió con una sonrisa y un tierno beso en los labios.

**Luego puso el fragmento sobre El Profeta de esa mañana, que descansaba sobre la cama sin leer, e intentó contener el repentino flujo de amargos recuerdos, las puñaladas de añoranza y nostalgia que el descubrimiento del espejo roto habían ocasionado, atacando el resto de la basura que había en el baúl.****  
****Le llevó otra hora vaciarlo completamente, tirar las cosas inútiles y clasificar las restantes en pilas de acuerdo a si iba a necesitarlas o no a partir de ahora. Los uniformes del colegio y de Quidditch.**

-¿Juegas Quidditch?- le pregunto James a Harry con un extraño brillo en los ojos, este simplemente asintió.- ¿En qué posición juegas? ¿En qué curso entraste? ¿Ya eres el capitán del equipo? ¿Cual es tu escoba?

Harry pensó en las respuestas después de tratar de entender a su padre ya que estaba tan emocionado que hablo demasiado rápido.

-Soy Buscador.-Dijo

-Genial.-Respondió su padre encantado.

-Entre en primer curso al equipo.-Continuo Harry.

-¿Que?-Preguntaron James y Sirius con los ojos como platos

-Los de primero no pueden estar en el equipo.-Dijo Sirius anonadado

-Si, nosotros lo intentamos todo el curso pero Minnie nunca nos dejo.- Termino James viendo con reproche a su profesora favorita.

-Disculpen señores Potter y Black, pero hice la excepción con el joven Potter ya que un talento así no puede retenerse.-Dijo McGonagall firme y orgullosa de su decisión.

-Descuide profesora no hay nada que me haga más feliz que saber que mi hijo es el jugador más joven en cien años.-Dijo James orgulloso de su hijo.-Harry continua.-James parecía niño en navidad con esa sonrisa en la cara.

-No aun no soy capitán.-Dijo pero antes de que James comentara algo continuo con la última pregunta.- y tengo una Saeta de Fuego que me regalo Sirius.

-Gracias Hermano.-le dijo James a Sirius ya que el no pudo comprarle a su hijo sus cosas de quidditch. Sirius suponiendo los pensamientos de su mejor amigo se limito a pasar un brazo por sus hombros y sonreír.

**El caldero, pergaminos, plumas y la mayoría de los libros de texto fueron apilados en una esquina, para ser dejados atrás. Se preguntaba que harían su tía y su tío con ellos; probablemente quemarlos a altas horas de la noche como si fueran las pruebas de algún horrendo crimen. **

-Harry

Apenas escucho a su madre decir su nombre volteo a verla.

-¿Si?

-¿Quería saber cómo te trato mi hermana mientras viviste con su familia?- Pregunto

-Pues...-Harry supo que no podría mentirle a su madre.-No muy bien.

Lily no respondió nada solo miro hacia abajo y cerro fuertemente los puños.

**Su ropa muggle, la capa de invisibilidad,**

-¿Tienes la capa?- Le pregunto James como un niño

Lily, Remus y Sirius sonrieron por su actitud aunque este último estaba igual de emocionado.

-Desde primero-Respondió Harry divertido por el comportamiento de su padre.

En la cara de James se formo una gran sonrisa.

**El equipo para fabricar pociones, algunos libros, el álbum de fotos que Hagrid le había obsequiado una vez, un puñado de cartas y su varita había sido empacadas nuevamente en una vieja mochila. En un bolsillo delantero coloco el mapa del merodeador**

-¿Tienes el mapa?-Otra vez pregunto James con los ojos brillantes

-Si, me lo entregaron en tercer curso-Dijo mirando a los gemelos con una sonrisa que ellos regresaron.

-Por cierto ¿Quienes te lo entregaron?-Pregunto Remus curioso

-Es verdad, nosotros lo perdimos en el último curso así que ¿quien lo dio?

Antes de que Harry contestara los gemelos lo hicieron.

-¡Fuimos Nosotros!-Gritaron emocionados.

-¿Porque no me sorprende?-Dijo Remus mirando con una sonrisa a esos que le recordaban a los merodeadores en el colegio.

James y Sirius se pusieron de pie y les dieron un fuerte abrazo a los gemelos.

**Y el relicario con la nota firmada R.A.B. Al relicario le había otorgado ese lugar de honor no debido a su valor –era inútil en todos los sentidos prácticos- sino debido a lo que le había costado obtenerlo.**

¨ ¿Que le habrá costado?¨ se preguntaron mentalmente Albus, Remus, Tonks, Moody, Sirius, James, Lily, Harry y Hermione.

**Esto dejaba un considerable fajo de periódicos sobre el escritorio, al lado de su nevada lechuza, Hedwig. Uno por cada día que había pasado en Privet Drive ese verano.**

James y Lily bajaron la cabeza al recordar que su hijo vivió con esos Muggles.

**Se levantó del suelo, se estiró y cruzó la habitación hacia el escritorio. Hedwig no hizo ni un movimiento cuando empezó a hojear los periódicos, tirándolos a la pila de basura uno por uno. La lechuza estaba dormida, o lo fingía, estaba enfadada con Harry por la limitada cantidad de tiempo que en ese momento se le permitía pasar fuera de la jaula.**

-Amo a tu lechuza Harry.-Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa que el respondió, varias personas asintieron, estando desacuerdo con la chica.

**Mientras se acercaba al fondo de la pila de periódicos, Harry aminoró la velocidad, buscando un ejemplar en particular que sabía que había llegado poco después de haber llegado él a Privet Drive a pasar el verano; recordaba que en la primera página había habido una pequeña mención sobre la renuncia de Charity Burbage, la profesora de Estudios Muggles de Hogwarts. Al final lo encontró. Yendo a la página diez se hundió en la silla del escritorio y releyó el artículo que había estado buscando. **

La profesora McGonagall jadeo al leer lo siguiente, pero solo pocas personas lo notaron.

**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE RECORDANDO, por Elphias Dodge. **

-¡NO PUEDE SER!-Fue el grito general por todo el gran comedor.

-Albus tu no puede morir...-Dijo la subdirectora llorando

-Profesor si usted muere el que no debe ser nombrado nos dominara a todos.-Dijo una Ravenclaw con voz chillona.

Muchos la fulminaron con la mirada pero una Gryffindor pelirroja no se pudo quedar callada.

-¡Asquerosa Interesada! el profesor Dumbledore ha sido el e se director más respetado y querido que Hogwarts ha tenido, el se gano el cariño de muchos como hombre, debería molestarte perder a un director tan noble que se preocupa por sus estudiantes y no el hecho que no estuviera para enfrentar a Voldemort.-Grito Ginny furiosa fulminando a la chica que tomo asiento asustada.

El comedor se quedo en silencio un minuto mientras varios sentían un nuevos respeto por la pelirroja, otros se avergonzaban por pensar lo mismo que la chica y le enviaban una mirada de disculpa al profesor.

Los Weasley miraban con orgullo a la menor de su familia quien se sentó en su lugar más calmada. Hermione y Harry miraban a la pelirroja con sonrisa al igual que Sirius, Remus y los Potter.

-Gracias por las palabras joven Weasley pero creo que exagera.-Dijo Dumbledore ligeramente ruborizado.

-Hay profesor no sea modesto.-Dijo Ginny con una gran sonrisa mirando al director.

Varios se sorprendieron y sonrieron por la confianza de la pelirroja con el director. Antes de que este contestara McGonagall hablo.

-La señorita Weasley tiene razón, no seas modesto Albus.-Dijo con los ojos rojos y llorosos lamentando la muerte de alguien a quien considero un hermano. Antes de que pudiera continuar con la lectura una carta apareció al frente de la profesora, quien puso el libro a un lado y el tomo para leerla en voz alta.

_Les dejamos el artículo siguiente para que lean después del capítulo y lo puedan examinar bien, lo mismo pasara con un artículo que viene más abajo en la lectura._

Al frente de cada estudiante, profesor o invitado apareció un pedazo de papel que varios apreciaron.

-Los artículos los leeremos al final del capítulo por separado, ahora continuemos.-Dijo la McGonagall un poco recuperada pero con los ojos rojos. Ella se dispuso a continuar con la lectura.

**Harry terminó de leer pero continuó mirando la foto que aparecía acompañando el obituario. Dumbledore lucía su acostumbrada sonrisa gentil, pero como miraba por encima de sus medias gafas, daba la impresión, incluso desde el periódico, de que miraba a Harry con rayos X**

Muchos reconocieron que sentían lo mismo cuando Dumbledore los miraba.

**, provocando que la tristeza se entremezclara con una sensación de humillación.****  
****Él había creído conocer a Dumbledore bastante bien, pero desde que había leído el obituario se había visto forzado a reconocer que apenas si le conocía. Ni una sola vez se había imaginado la niñez y la juventud de Dumbledore, era como si hubiera nacido tal como Harry lo había conocido, venerable, con el cabello plateado y anciano. La idea de un Dumbledore adolescente era sencillamente extraña,**

-En eso mi ahijado tiene razón, no te ofendas Albus pero sería raro verte adolecente.-Dijo Sirius sonriéndole a su antiguo director, este le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa, contento de ver de nuevo el brillo del Sirius adolecente en adulto.

-Te lo imaginas de niño.-Dijo James tratando de imaginarlo.

-Mejor cuando era bebe.-Dijo Remus haciendo lo mismo que James pero sin mucho excito tampoco.

Los tres merodeadores se vieron haciendo lo mismo y se carcajearon. La escena emociono a varios que extrañaron al grupo-

-Podrían hacer silencio señores, compórtense.-Dijo severa pero mirándolos divertida, se puso el libro frente la cara para que no la vieran sonreír.

**como tratar de imaginarse a una Hermione estúpida **

Mucho rieron por eso y Hermione golpeo juguetonamente el hombro de Harry.

**o a un escrituro de cola explosiva amistoso. Nunca había pensado en preguntarle a Dumbledore acerca de su pasado. Sin duda se hubiera sentido extraño, impertinente incluso, pero después de todo era de común conocimiento que Dumbledore había tomado parte en ese legendario duelo con Grindelwald, y a Harry no se le había ocurrido preguntarle cómo había sido eso, ni acerca de ninguno de sus otros famosos logros. No, siempre habían hablado de Harry, el pasado de Harry, el futuro de Harry, los planes de Harry… y a Harry le parecía ahora que a pesar del hecho de que su futuro fuera tan peligroso e incierto, había perdido irremplazables oportunidades al haber omitido preguntarle a Dumbledore más cosas acerca de su vida. Aunque sospechaba que la única pregunta personal que jamás le había hecho a su Director era también la única que Dumbledore no había respondido honestamente.****  
****¿Qué ve cuando mira en el espejo?**  
**¿Yo? Me veo a mi mismo sosteniendo un grueso par** **de calcetines de lana.**

Muchos se confundieron con esa conversación pero Harry y Dumbledore se sonrieron con complicidad.

**Después de considerarlo unos minutos, Harry arrancó el obituario de El Profeta, lo dobló cuidadosamente y lo metió dentro del primer volumen de Defensa Mágica Práctica y sus Usos Contra las Artes Oscuras. Luego tiró el resto del periódico a la pila de basura y se giró enfrentando la habitación. Estaba mucho más ordenada. La única cosa fuera de lugar era El Profeta del día de hoy, aún tirado sobre la cama con el trozo de espejo roto encima.****  
****Harry cruzó la habitación, corrió el fragmento de espejo sacándolo de encima de El Profeta del día, y desdobló el periódico. Cuando esa mañana temprano había recogido el periódico enrollado traído por la lechuza repartidora, apenas le había echado un vistazo al titular y después de advertir que no decía nada acerca de Voldemort lo había hecho a un lado. Harry estaba seguro que el Ministerio estaba presionando a El Profeta para que suprimiera las noticias sobre Voldemort. Por lo que ahora mismo cuando vio lo que se había perdido.**  
**Atravesando la segunda mitad de la página principal había un titular más pequeño colocado sobre una foto de Dumbledore caminando a zancadas, con aspecto apurado. Dumbledore ¿Al fin la verdad? La próxima semana la conmocionante historia del imperfecto genio considerado por muchos el más grandiosos mago de su generación. Despojándole de la imagen popular de serena sabiduría bajo la barba plateada, Rita Skeeter revela la trastornada infancia, la desenfrenada juventud, las eternas enemistades, y los secretos culpables que Dumbledore se llevó a la tumba. ¿POR QUÉ el hombre hecho para ser Ministro de Magia se contentó con ser un mero Director? ¿CUÁL era el propósito real de la organización secreta conocida como la Orden del Fénix? ¿CÓMO encontró verdaderamente Dumbledore su final?**  
**La respuesta a estas y muchas otras preguntas serán exploradas en la nueva y explosiva biografía, Vida y Mentiras de Albus Dumbledore, por Rita Skeeter,**

Varios hicieron una mueca conociendo a la mujer.

**exclusivamente entrevistada por Barry Braithwaite, página 13 en el interior. Harry abrió el periódico de un tirón y encontró la página trece. El artículo estaba encabezado por una foto que mostraba otra cara familiar: una mujer que usaba gafas enjoyadas con el cabello peinado en rizos rubios muy elaborados, los dientes sobresalían en lo que claramente se veía que era una sonrisa triunfal, meneando los dedos ante él.**

¨ ¡Que Horror!¨ pensaron la mayoría de hombres en el comedor.

**Haciendo lo que pudo por ignorar esa nauseabunda imagen, Harry continuó leyendo, **

Al frente de todos apareció el otro artículo. Todos la dejaron a un lado siguiendo la orden de McGonagall.

******-¡Mentiras! -gritó Harry, y a través de la ventana vio como el vecino de la casa de al lado, que había hecho una pausa mientras segaba el césped, miraba nerviosamente hacia arriba.**  
**Harry se sentó en la cama con fuerza. El pedazo roto de espejo danzó lejos de él; lo levantó y le dio vuelta entre los dedos, pensando… pensando en Dumbledore y en las mentiras con que Rita Skeeter le estaba difamando…**  
**Hubo un relámpago de brillante azul. Harry se quedó congelado, el dedo lastimado deslizándose sobre el mellado borde del vidrio otra vez. Debía habérselo imaginado, seguramente. Miro por encima del hombro, pero la pared lucía el enfermizo tono durazno que su tía Petunia había elegido. No había nada azul allí que pudiera ser reflejado por el espejo. Volvió a mirar el fragmento de espejo nuevamente, sin ver otra cosa que sus brillantes ojos verdes devolviéndole la mirada.**

¨Hermosos Ojos Verdes¨ pensaron James y una pelirroja que se castigo mentalmente recordándose a si misma que tenia novio.

**Se lo había imaginado, no había otra explicación. Lo había imaginado por haber estado pensando en su director muerto. Si de algo era seguro, era que los brillantes ojos azules de Albus Dumbledore, nunca le atravesarían otra vez.**

-Bueno ese es el final del capítulo.-Dijo la subdirectora dejando el libro en la mesa.

-Les daré veinte minutos para leer y comentar los artículos.-Dijo Dumbledore empezando a leer el mismo los papeles

En las mesas aparecieron unos bocadillos que los invitados y estudiantes empezaron a comer mientras leían.

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Ojala le haya gustado, opinen, que les gusto y que no.**

**_Por favor dejen Reviews con su opinión…_**

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**


	4. 4 La Despedida de los Dursley

**_Yo no invente la historia de Harry Potter, su increíble creadora siempre será JK Rowling y nadie más. Yo solo imagino y juego con los personajes que esa diosa creo. ¡Gracias JK Rowling!_**

**_Se que me van a querer matar por tardar tanto en actualizar, no tengo excusas solo les quiero pedir perdón y también quiero que sepan que nunca JAMAS abandonare la historia, eso ni lo piensen, no importa cuanto dure en actualizar Juro Solemnemente que la terminare :DD_**

**_En cuanto a la votación, pues ganó la segunda _****_opción. Quiero agradecerles los Reviews, no les puedo negar que me encanta leerlos, me inspiran mucho, no se imaginan la emoción que siento cada vez que leo lo que opinan, siempre lo hago con una sonrisa enorme en la cara :D_**

**_¡Gracias por todo!_**

**_Bueno, les dejo el siguiente capitulo..._**

**_¡Disfruten la lectura!_**

Capitulo 3: La despedida de los Dursley

En el Gran Comedor todos comentaban con su familia y amigos acerca de los artículos leídos recientemente por todos.

Albus estaba avergonzado por todo lo que había ocurrido en su pasado, se culpaba de la muerte de su hermana menor Ariana, lamentaba la separación entre su hermano Aberforth y él. Ademas se determino a reencontrarse con su antiguo amigo Elphias, alguien a quien ha extrañado mucho, unos de sus mejores amigos sin duda alguna.

Al ver el estado su compañero Minerva coloco una mano en el hombro de Dumbledore comunicándole en silencio que ella estaría ahí para lo que necesitara, algo que Albus le agradeció enormemente.

Los estudiantes del Gran Comedor sentían un nuevo respeto por su director al leer de sus logros y mas aun después de lo mucho que sufrió.

Los Visitantes no podían creer por lo mucho que paso Dumbledore a tan corta edad, varios comprendían el dolor de perder a alguien querido como Sirius y Remus que vivieron 14 años sufriendo la perdida de los Potter a quienes consideraban familia. James recordaba lo mucho que sufrió después de la muerte de sus padres, que al igual que los de Lily murieron por causa de los mortifagos en la primera Guerra contra Voldemort, ambos se unieron mas en esos tiempos ya que las muertes de sus padres fueron muy cercanas, separadas por unos meses. Ellos eran muy unidos con sus familias, Lily ademas de perder a sus padres, tuvo que soportar a su hermana echándole la culpa de todo por ser un ''fenómeno'' como ella la llamaba y James no tenia ni primos ni tíos, solo a sus amigos y su pelirroja. También se horrorizaron de lo escrito por Rita Skeeter en el segundo articulo. No podían creer como era tan chismosa y odiaban la forma en que retorcía la verdad aunque Hermione les dijo que eso era muy común de parte de ella(recordando lo que había escrito de ella el año pasado).

Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville y Luna(quien se había cambiado de mesa) comentaban sobre la vida del director y criticaban a Skeeter por las porquerías que publicaría en el futuro.

Harry estaba mas separado del resto, pensando que se había equivocado en creer que conocía muy bien a Dumbledore, entendía el sentimiento de perdida que sentía el profesor por su hermana y su madre y se preguntaba si el director tenia mas secretos.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que casi se pierde el inicio de la lectura, por dicha Ginny le había tocado el hombro para que prestara atención. El se sonrojo ligeramente y le agradeció en voz baja, ella solo le dio una sonrisa.

-Ya que todos terminaron de leer los artículos, pienso que deberíamos continuar con la lectura ¿Quien desea leer?- Pregunto Dumbledore

-A mi me gustaría leer Albus- Dijo Lily caminando hacia la mesa de los profesores para agarrar el libro que el director le ofrecía, luego volvió a su lugar para comenzar con la lectura.

Todo el Gran Comedor estaba en silencio esperando que la pelirroja empezara a leer el siguiente capitulo.

-El tercer capitulo es-Dijo la pelirroja- **La Despedida de los Dursley**.

Los que conocían a la familia se alegraron de que por fin dejaran a Harry en paz. Lily comenzó con la lectura sin perder el tiempo queriendo leer el comportamiento de su hermana con su hijo por todos estos años.

**El sonido al cerrarse de golpe la puerta delantera hizo eco a través de las escaleras y una voz rugió, **

**"Eh! Tu!"**

-EL TIENE UN NOMBRE!- Gritaron Lily y Molly enfurecidas

**Luego de dieciséis años tratado de esa manera Harry no tuvo ninguna duda a quién su tío llamaba, sin embargo, no respondió inmediatamente. Él todavía estaba con el fragmento estrecho de espejo en el cual, por un segundo, había creído ver los ojos de Dumbledore. Esto antes que su tío gritara,**

** "MUCHACHO!"**

- Saben no es tan difícil decirlo, Ha-rry, es muy simple en realidad.-Dijo Sirius como si hablara can un bebe.

-Canuto hay que tenerle paciencia, no es culpa de él que su cerebro sea tan pequeño, sin capacidad de memorizar tantos nombres.-Dijo James burlándose de Vernon

-Tienes razón cornamenta, y yo que soy tan solidario, claro ademas de hermoso, guapo, encantador, unico...

-Si creo que ya entendimos.- Dijeron Remus y James al mismo tiempo

-Par de envidiosos. No aceptan que soy mas bonito que ust...-Dijo Sirius pero prefirio callarse despues de notar las miradas amenazantes de Lily y McGonagall.

**Harry bajo lentamente de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta del dormitorio, deteniéndose brevemente para agregar el pedazo del espejo quebrado a la mochila llena de cosas que llevaría consigo.**

**"Te tomo el tiempo!" rugió Vernon Dursley cuando Harry apareció en el borde de las escaleras**

**,-Ven aquí abajo. Quisiera decirte una palabra!- Harry bajo, con sus manos metidas profundamente en los bolsillos de los pantalones. Cuando entro en el salon encontró los tres Dursley´s. Estaban vestidos para el viaje; Tío Vernon con una vieja chaqueta rasgada y Dudley, el ancho, rubio, musculoso primo de Harry en su chaqueta de cuero.**

**-¿Si? -preguntó Harry.**

**-¡Siéntate! -dijo Tío Vernon. Harry alzó las cejas-. ¡Por favor! -añadió Tío Vernon, haciendo una ligera mueca cuando la palabra se le atascó en la se sentó**.

A las personas que conocian a Vernon Dursley les sorprendieron demasiado que conociera esa palabra. Uno de los mas sorprendidos era Harry y se preguntaba que había ocurrido para que su tio hablara asi y el se comportara tan frio (mas de lo normal)

** Creyó saber lo que estaba por venir. Su tío empezó a pasearse arriba y abajo,Tía Petunia y Dudley seguían sus movimientos con expresiones ansiosas. Finalmente, su gran cara púrpura se arrugó con concentración. Tío Vernon se detuvo delante de Harry y habló.**

**-He cambiado de opinión, -dijo.**

¿Sobre que a cambiado de opinión?-Se preguntaron mentalmente Remus, Tonks, Moody, Sirius, James, Lily, Harry y Hermione

**-Que sorpresa, -dijo Harry.**

**-No me vengas con ese tono… -empezó Tía Petunia con voz chillona, pero Vernon Dursley le indicó con un gesto que se calmara.**

Lily dejo de leer, bajo la cabeza por la aparición de su hermana pero al ver las miradas de impaciencia de los demás retomo la lectura.

**-Todo eso son un montón de tonterías, -dijo Tío Vernon, mirando fijamente a Harry con sus ojillos de cerdo-. He decidido no creer ni una palabra de ello. Nos quedamos aquí, no vamos a ir a ningún**** lado.-**

¿A donde irán? se preguntaron nuevamente las mismas personas y algunos estudiantes.

** Levantó la mirada hacia su tío y sintió una mezcla de exasperación y asombro. Vernon Dursley había estado cambiando de opinión cada veinticuatro horas en las últimas cuatro semanas, haciendo y deshaciendo y rehaciendo las maletas sobre el auto a cada cambio de momento preferido de Harry había sido cuando tio Vernon sin saber que Dudley había agregado las pesas en su maleta desde la ultima vez que habían re empaquetado, había tentado de alzarlo nuevamente dentro del cargador y se había derrumbado con un gañido de dolor y tantos juramentos.**

**-Según tú, -dijo Vernon Dursley ahora resumiendo y caminando adelante y atrás por el salón -Nosotros.. Petunia, Dudley y yo…estamos en peligro. Por… por…**

**- Algo en "mi parte" derecha? - dijo Harry.**

**- Bien yo no creo eso, - repitió tío Vernon, acercándose adelante de Harry de nuevo - he estado despierto la mitad de la noche pensando en todo esto, y creo que es un complot para quedarte con la casa.**

**-¿La casa? -repitió Harry-. ¿Qué casa?**

**-¡Esta casa! -chilló Tío Vernon, la vena de su frente empezaba a latir-. ¡Nuestra casa! Los precios de las casas están por los cielos en esta zona ! Quieres quitarnos de en medio y entonces harás eso de hocus-pocus y antes de que lo sepamos la escritura estará a tu nombre y…**

Harry estaba atónito, Nunca JAMAS, pensaría en quedarse en esa casa prefería mil veces grimmauld place que honestamente no era el mejor lugar del mundo pero era muchísimo mejor que Privet Drive y esperaba, hasta incluso suplicaba que no cambiara de opinión en el futuro.

**-¿Has perdido la cabeza? -exigió Harry-. ¿Un complot para conseguir esta casa? ¿Realmente eres tan estúpido como pareces?**

Silenciosamente Harry suspiro aliviado, sin notar que la mayoría del comedor lo miraba con asombro. Las personas creían que Harry era tranquilo, alguien que difícilmente se molestaba y le sorprendió esa repentina explosión del libro. Cuando Harry notó las miradas bajo la cabeza con la cara tan roja como el cabello de los Weasley.

En cambio los que lo conocían sonreían.

-Desde cuando el tranquilo y calmado Harry Potter explota así.- Pregunto Ron con diversión

-Imagino que la idea de vivir en esa horrorosa casa me espantó.- Respondió Harry devolviéndole la sonrisa

-Bueno yo solo espero nunca presenciar alguna otra explosión tuya.- Finalizo Ron

Los que vieron la interacción de los amigos sonrieron ampliamente. La sonrisa mas grande era la de Hermione, ella sabia que entre Harry y Ron había mas que una amistad, ellos eran hermanos, desde el primer día.

Lily continuo la lectura con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**-¡No te atrevas…! - chilló Tía Petunia, pero de nuevo, Vernon le indicó que se calmara. Los desaires, a su modo de ver, al parecer, no eran nada frente al peligro que había divisado.**

**-Por si lo has olvidado, -dijo Harry-. Yo ya tengo una casa, mi padrino me dejó una. **

-¡Gracias Canuto/Sirius!- Dijeron a la vez James y Lily abrazando fuertemente al mencionado y pensando que tendrían que agradecerles a muchas personas en el transcurso de la lectura.

-No dudaría en hacerlo jamás.-Dijo Sirius inmediatamente con voz firme y visible determinación en sus ojos grises.

James sabia que para Sirius, Harry era como su propio hijo, que daría la vida por él sin dudarlo, por eso pensó nuevamente que había hecho una excelente decisión, y no hubiera podido encontrar mejor padrino para su hijo. Se encontró con la mirada color esmeralda de su esposa y supo que ella pensaba exactamente lo mismo, ambos compartieron una sonrisa y Lily continuo con la lectura.

**¿Así que para qué querría esta? ¿Por todos los recuerdos felices? **

La mayoría en el comedor estaban confusos ¿Qué El niño que vivió no era feliz?. Los que conocían las experiencias de Harry con los Dursley apretaron los puños y rechinaron los dientes.

**Se hizo un silencio. Harry creyó haber impresionado bastante a su tío con este argumento.**

**-Afirmas, -dijo Tío Vernon, empezando a pasearse de nuevo-, que este Lord Lo que sea….**

**-… Voldemort, -dijo Harry impacientemente**

Varios en el Gran comedor se estremecieron y le suplicaron e incluso algunos le exigieron a Lily no pronunciar ese nombre.

-Así dice el libro y yo no lo voy a llamar Quien tu sabes ni ninguno de los estúpidos nombres que inventaron, yo no temo decir Voldemort, y ninguno de ustedes debería hacerlo.-Dijo con firmeza

Aunque muchos querían replicar una mirada de esa pelirroja les hizo callar.

** -, y hemos pasado por esto cientos de veces ya. No lo afirmo, es un hecho. Dumbledore te lo dijo el año pasado, y Kingsley y el Señor Weasley…**

**Vernon Dursley encorvó los hombros furiosamente, y Harry supuso que su tío tenía intención de evitar menciones a la visita no anunciada, a los pocos días de las vacaciones de verano de Harry, de dos magos adultos. La llegada a los escalones de entrada de Kingsley Shacklebolt y Arthur Weasley había sido una sorpresa de lo más incómoda para los Dursley. Harry tenía que admitir, sin embargo, que como el Señor Weasley había demolido medio salón, su reaparición podía no haber sido esperada con ansia por Tío Vernon.**

-JAJAJAJA...

Muchas personas se reían, pero las risas mas destacadas evidentemente eran las de los merodeadores y los gemelos Weasley.

- Ese es nuestro padre!- Gritaron los gemelos con orgullo y aunque su madre los intento reprender, ni siquiera ella podía esconder la sonrisa

-Creo que seremos grandes amigos Arthur.-dijo James intentando calmar su propia risa.

-Eso sin dudarlo James.- Dijo el Señor Weasley quien también intentaba controlar su risa.

**-… Kingsley y el Señor Weasley te lo explicaron todo también -presionó Harry sin remordimientos-. Una vez cumpla diecisiete años, el encantamiento protector que me mantiene a salvo se romperá, y eso os dejará expuestos a vosotros al igual que a mí. La Orden está segura que de Voldemort irá a por vosotros, ya sea para torturaros para intentar averiguar donde estoy, o porque crea que teniéndolos como rehenes yo iré e intentaré salvarlos..**

Harry se pregunto si intentaría salvar a los Dursley.

- Si los salvarías.-Dijeron una gran cantidad de voces.

Harry alzo la mirada y vio a los dueños de las voces, quienes ahora le sonreían (Sus padres, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, todos los Weasley, Fleur, Tonks, Sirius, Remus, algunos profesores y varios estudiantes)

Entonces supo que sí lo haría, por muy malo que fueran con él, siempre salvaría a las personas que pudiera, incluso si no pudriera, y no es que jugara de héroe, solo sabia que no permitiría que alguien muriera si el podía evitarlo, su conciencia y su ética no lo dejarían.

El Gran Comedor se lleno de un cómodo silencio que Lily tuvo que romper al ver la mirada impaciente de McGonagall.

Rápidamente ella continuo con la lectura.

**Los ojos de Tío Vernon y Harry se encontraron. Harry estuvo seguro en ese instante de que ambos se preguntaban lo mismo. Entonces Tío Vernon siguió caminando y Harry continuó. **

**-Tenéis que ocultaros y la Orden quiere ayudar. Se os ha ofrecido protección seria, la mejor que pudieran tener..**

**Vernon no dijo nada, pero continuó paseando arriba y abajo. Fuera el sol colgaba más bajo que los setos privados. El corta césped del vecino de la puerta de al lado se caló de nuevo.**

**-¿No había un Ministerio de Magia? -preguntó Vernon Dursley bruscamente.**

"Dijo la palabra con M" pensó Harry como un chiste personal.

**-Lo hay, -dijo Harry, sorprendido. **

**-Bien, ¿entonces, por qué no pueden protegernos? ¡A mí me parece que, como víctimas inocentes, culpables solo de dar cobijo a un hombre marcado, deberíamos reunir los requisitos para la protección gubernamental!-**

**Harry rió; no pudo contenerse. Era muy típico de su tío poner sus esperanzas en las autoridades, incluso dentro de este mundo que despreciaba y en el que no confiaba.**

**-****Ya oíste lo que dijeron el Señor Weasley y Kingsley, -replicó Harry-. Creemos que se han infiltrado en el Ministerio.-**

- Y ahora estamos seguros de ello.-Dijeron varias personas recordando el primer capitulo.

** Tío Vernon se acercó a zancadas a la chimenea y volvió hacia atrás, respirando tan pesadamente que su gran mostacho negro se sacudía, con la cara todavía púrpura por la concentración.**

**-Muy bien, -dijo, deteniéndose de nuevo delante de Harry-. Muy bien, digamos, por el bien de la discusión, que aceptamos esta protección. Aún así no veo por qué no podemos tener a ese tipo de protección..- Harry se las arregló para no poner los ojos en blanco, pero con dificultad. Esta pregunta también había sido formulada media docena de veces.**

**-Como te he dicho, -dijo a través de los dientes apretados- Kingsley está protegiendo al Primer Ministro mug… quiero decir, a vuestro Primer Ministro.**

**-¡Exactamente… es el mejor! -dijo Tío Vernon, señalando a la negra pantalla del televisor.**

Varios rodaron os ojos por la actitud del señor Dursley

** Los Dursley había divisado a Kingsley en las noticias, caminando discretamente tras el Primer Ministro Muggle mientras este visitaba un hospital. Esto, y el hecho de que Kingsley había dominado con maestría el talento para vestir como un Muggle, por no mencionar una cierta cualidad tranquilizadora en su voz lenta y profunda, habían provocado que los Dursley aceptaran a Kingsley como ciertamente no habían hecho con ningún otro mago, aunque era cierto que nunca le había visto en acción. **

**-Bueno, está cogido -dijo Harry-. Pero Hestia Jones y Dedalus Diggle están más que preparados para el trabajo…**

**-Si hubiéramos visto currículos.. -empezó Tío Vernon, pero Harry perdió la paciencia, poniéndose de pie avanzó hacia su tío, ahora señalando al mismo televisor.**

-¿Qué es un curricilus?- Preguntaron varios Slytherin, Weasley y Sirius.

- Se dice Currículos y son una cantidad de papeles con la información de una persona.- Contesto Lily

-Y volvió la perfecta perfecta Evans.- Susurro Sirius pero Remus y James lo escucharon, los tres intentaron contener su risa.

-Querrás decir perfecta perfecta Potter- Corrigió rápidamente James

Iban a seguir hablando pero las miradas de Lily y McGonagall los callaron.

**-Esos accidente no son accidentes… los choques, explosiones y descarrilamientos y todo lo ****demás que ha ocurrido desde que vimos por última vez las noticias. La gente está desapareciendo y muriendo y él está detrás… Voldemort. Te lo he dicho una y otra vez, mata muggles por diversión. Incluso la niebla… está causada por los dementores, ¡y si no puedes recordar lo que son pregúntale a tu hijo!-**

Tanto a Lily como a James les costo respirar, la idea de que su hijo había visto criaturas tan horribles como los dementores simplemente los espantó.

Ellos no eran los únicos, los que no sabían del encuentro de Harry y los dementores estaban muy sorprendidos.

Harry supuso que en el libro hablaban de su encuentro con los dementores al comienzo de ese año.

**Las manos de Dudley saltaron hacia arriba para cubrirse la boca. Con los ojos de Harry y los de sus padres sobre él, las volvió a bajar lentamente y preguntó.**

**-¿Hay… más de ellos?**

**-¿Más? -rió Harry-. ¿Más aparte de los dos que nos atacaron, quieres decir? Por supuesto que los hay, hay cientos, quizá miles ahora, viendo como los alimentan de miedo y desesperación…**

-¿Has enfrentado a dementores?- Preguntaron los Potter con voz contenida.

Harry asintió lentamente.

-¿Cuantas veces?-Pregunto James mirando a su hijo.

Harry no quería que se preocuparan pero no podía mentirles así que se limito a decir- Varias.-

-¿Puedes conjurar un patronus?-Cuestiono Lily

- Si, desde tercer año, Remus me enseño.-Respondió el pelinegro

-Gracias Remus/Lunático- ambos vieron al licantropo y lo abrazaron, había ayudado a su hijo nuevamente, le había enseñado a defenderse de esas espantosas criaturas.

- Espera- Dijo Sirius llamando la atención de todos- ¿Que forma tiene tu patronus?-le pregunto a Harry

Aunque en tercer año Harry lo había salvado del beso del dementor, el no sabia que forma tenia el patronus del chico y al ver la mirada curiosa de Remus supo que el loba tampoco sabia la respuesta.

Harry iba a hablar pero alguien lo interrumpió

-Harry en lugar de decirnos la forma, porque no la conjuras, es mejor.- Dijo Luna sonriendo

Sin pensarlo mas, Harry se puso de pie, y saco la varita , pensó en el momento cuando vio a sus padres por primera vez y dijo claramente -Expecto Patronum-

Una figura salio de la punta de la varita, era blanca y parecía echa de niebla, con rapidez se formo la figura de un ciervo que voló por todo el Gran Comedor rodeado de miradas asombradas y sonidos de admiración.

Lily, Sirius y Remus estaban asombrados, los tres tenían una gran sonrisa en la cara

James, ese era otra historia, miraba a la figura como su fuera el sol después de años de obscuridad, no lo podía creer, era él, era cornamenta. El, y su figura animaga, protegía a su hijo de los dementores, no solo Lily lo protegía con su sacrificio, él también lo hacia. Sin perder el tiempo abrazo fuertemente a su hijo.

Harry sabia que la figura de su patronus era la misma de la forma animaga de su padre, así que cuando vio esa felicidad en los ojos de James no pudo sentirme mas orgulloso de su patronus. Cuando su padre lo abrazo se sintió nuevamente completo. Ahí estaba él con quien jugaría al Quidditch, con quien hablaría de chicas y a quien le pediría consejos.

Cuando Harry y James se separaron Lily retomo la lectura con lagrimas en los ojos.

**-Muy bien, muy bien, -fanfarroneó Vernon Dursley-, has dejado claro tu punto de vista…**

**-Eso espero, -dijo Harry- porque una vez cumpla diecisiete, todo ellos… mortifagos ,dementores, quizás incluso inferis… que son cadáveres encantados por un mago oscuro…podrán encontraros y ciertamente atacaros. Y si recordáis la última vez que intentasteis huir de magos, creo que estaréis de acuerdo en que necesitáis muchísimo esfuerzo****-**

-¿Harry como sabes que son los inferis?-Pregunto Sirius asustado

-No lo se, creo que muchas cosas iban a pasar estos dos años.-Respondió el ojiverde.

Muchos se estremecieron por esas palabras.

** Un breve silencio en el que el eco distante de Hagrid echando abajo una puerta principal de madera pareció reverberar a través de los años transcurridos. Tía Petunia estaba mirando a Tío Vernon; Dudley estaba mirando fijamente a Harry. Finalmente Tío Vernon barbotó.**

**-¿Pero y mi trabajo? ¿Y la escuela de Dudley? Supongo que esas cosas no les importan a una panda de magos fuera de la ley…**

**-¿No lo entiendes? -gritó Harry-. ¡Os torturarán y matarán como hicieron con mis padres!-**

****Los mas cercanos a los Potter bajaron la cabeza, pero se animaron al recordar que ellos estaban ahí, vivos y con su hijo.

**Papá, -dijo Dudley en voz alta-. Papá… yo me voy con esa gente de la Orden.**

**-Dudley, -dijo Harry- por primera vez en tu vida, hablas con sentido común.- Harry sabía que la batalla estaba ganada. Si Dudley estaba lo bastante asustado como para aceptar la ayuda de la Orden, sus padres le acompañarían; No se discutiría la cuestión de separarse de su Duddykins. Harry miró fijamente al reloj de carrillón que había sobre la repisa de la chimenea.**

**-Llegarán aquí en unos cinco minutos, -dijo, y antes de que los Dursley replicaran, abandonó la habitación. La perspectiva de separarse… probablemente para siempre… de su tía, su tío y su primo era algo que podía contemplar bastante alegremente, pero había no obstante una cierta torpeza en el aire. ¿Qué decirse los unos a los otros después de dieciséis años de sólido desagrado? De vuelta en su habitación, Harry se paseó sin rumbo fijo con su mochila, después metió un par de golosinas para lechuza de la jaula de Hedwig.**

**-Nos marcharemos pronto, muy pronto, -le dijo Harry-. Y entonces podrás volar libremente.- **

**El timbre de la puerta. Harry dudó, después volvió a salir de su habitación y bajó las escaleras. Era mucho esperar que Hestia y Dedalus trataron con los Dursley por su cuenta.**

**-¡Harry Potter! -chilló una voz excitada en el momento en que Harry abrió la puerta; un hombre pequeño con un sombrero alto color malva estaba inclinándose ante él con una profunda reverencia-. ¡Un honor, como siempre!**

Harry gruño suavemente, los que lo oyeron lo miraron extrañados pero Hermione y Ron les explicaron que era porque el odiaba su fama. Muchos le miraron sorprendidos y otros lo tantas miradas Harry se puso nervioso.

Lily continuo con la lectura al ver la incomodidad de su hijo.

**-Gracias, Dedalus, -dijo Harry, otorgando una pequeña y avergonzada sonrisa a una Hestia de pelo oscuro-. Es realmente amable por vuestra parte hacer esto… Están aquí, mi tía, mi tío y mi primo…**

**-¡Buen día tengáis, parientes de Harry Potter! -dijo Dedalus alegremente, entrando a zancadas en el salón. **

**Los Dursley no parecían en absoluto felices de que se dirigieran a ellos así; Harry casi esperaba otro cambio de opinión. Dudley se encogió contra su madre ante la visión de la bruja y el mago.**

**-Veo que ya han hecho el equipaje y están listos. ¡Excelente! El plan, como Harry les habrá contado, es simple, -dijo Dedalus, sacando un inmenso reloj de bolsillo de su chaleco y examinándolo-. Debemos partir antes de que lo haga Harry. Debido al peligro de utilizar magia en su casa… siendo Harry todavía menor de edad, eso podría proporcionar al Ministerio una excusa para arrestarle… tendremos que conducir, digamos, diez millas o así, antes de Desaparecer hasta una localización segura que hemos escogido para ustedes. ¿Sabe conducir, verdad? -preguntó a Tío Vernon cortésmente.**

**-¿Que si sé… ? ¡Por supuesto que sé endemoniadamente bien cómo conducir! -balbuceó Tío Vernon.**

****Muchos Slytherin se preguntaron el significado de la palabra "Conducir" pero no interrumpieron la lectura.

**-Muy astuto por su parte, señor, muy astuto. Yo personalmente me vería absolutamente embaucado por todos esos botones y palancas, -dijo Dedalus. Tenía claramente la impresión de estar haciendo un cumplido a Vernon Dursley, que estaba perdiendo visiblemente la confianza en el plan con cada palabra que Dedalus pronunciaba.**

**-Ni siquiera puede conducir, -murmuró por lo bajo, su mostacho se sacudía indignadamente, pero afortunadamente ni Dedalus ni Hestia parecieron oírle.**

**-Tú, Harry, -continuó Dedalus- esperarás aquí por tu guardia. Ha habido unos pequeños cambios en los arreglos…**

**-¿Qué quieres decir? -dijo Harry al instante-. Pensaba que Ojoloco iba a venir y llevarme en una Aparición Conjunta.**

**-No puede ser, -dijo Hestia tensamente-. Ojoloco te lo explicará.-**

** Los Dursley que había escuchado todo esto con miradas de absoluta incomprensión en sus caras, saltaron cuando se escucho una voz diciendo "'¡Aprisa!". Harry miró alrededor de la habitación antes de comprender que la voz había sido emitida por el reloj de bolsillo de Dedalus.**

**-Muy cierto, operamos en un horario muy apretado, -dijo Dedalus, asintiendo hacia su reloj y volviendo a metérselo en el chaleco. ****-Estamos intentando sincronizar tu partida de la casa con la Desaparición de tu familia, Harry; así el encantamiento se romperá en el momento en que todos estemos de camino a la seguridad.-****Se giró hacia los Dursley-. Bueno, ¿todo recogido y listos para marchar?- Ninguno de ellos le respondió. Tío Vernon todavía miraba consternado el bulto en el bolsillo del chaleco de Dedalus.**

**-Quizás deberíamos esperar fuera en el vestíbulo, Dedalus -murmuró Hestia. Sentía claramente que demostraría falta de tacto permanecer en la habitación mientras Harry y los Dursley intercambiaban amorosas despedidas.-**

**No hay necesidad, -murmuró Harry, pero Tío Vernon hizo cualquier otra explicación innecesaria diciendo ruidosamente.**

**-Bueno, esto es un adiós entonces.- Alzó hacia arriba su brazo derecho para estrechar la mano de Harry, pero en el último momento pareció incapaz de afrontarlo, y simplemente cerró el puño y empezó a balancearse hacia atrás y hacia adelante como un metrónomo.**

**-¿Listo, Diddy? -preguntó Tía Petunia, comprobando meticulosamente el cierre de su bolso de mano para evitar mirar a no respondió, sino que se quedó allí de pie con la boca ligeramente entreabierta, recordándole a Harry un poco al gigante, Grawp.**

**-Vamos entonces, -dijo Tío estaba alcanzando la puerta del salón cuando Dudley murmuró.**

**-No entiendo.**

**-¿Qué no entiendes, popkin? -preguntó Tía Petunia, mirando a su hijo. Dudley una mano grande como un jamón y señaló a Harry.**

**-¿Por qué él no viene con nosotros?-**

**Tío Vernon y Tía Petunia se quedaron congelados donde estaba, mirando a Dudley como si acabara de expresar el deseo de convertirse en bailarina.**

**-¿Qué? -dijo Tío Vernon ruidosamente.**

**-¿Por qué no bien él también? -preguntó Dudley.**

Harry estaba confundido "¿Su primo quería que el fuera?"

**-Bueno, él… no quiere, -dijo Tío Vernon, girándose para mirar a Harry y añadiendo-. No quieres, ¿verdad?**

**-En lo más mínimo, -dijo Harry.**

**-Ahí tienes, -dijo Tío Vernon a Dudley.- Ahora vamos.- salió marchando de la habitación. Oyeron la puerta delantera abrirse, pero Dudley no se movió y después de unos pocos pasos vacilantes Tía Petunia también se detuvo.-¿Y ahora qué? -ladró Tío Venon, reapareciendo en la puerta. Harry presentía que Dudley estaba luchando con conceptos demasiado difíciles para expresarlos con palabras. Varios momentos después de aparentemente dolorosa lucha interna dijo.**

**-¿Pero adónde va a ir?- Tía Petunia y Tío Vernon se miraron el uno al otro. Estaba claro que Dudley les estaba asustando. Hestia Jones rompió el silencio.**

**-Pero… seguramente sabes adonde va tu primo. -dijo, con aspecto desconcertado.**

**-Indudablemente lo sabemos, -dijo Vernon Dursley-. Se larga con una panda de los vuestros, ¿verdad? Vale, Dudley, entremos en el coche, ya has oído a este hombre, tenemos nuevo.- Vernon marchó alejándose hacia la puerta delantera, pero Dudley no le siguió.**

**-¿Se larga con una panda de los nuestros?-Hestia estaba indignada. Harry se había encontrado con esta actitud antes. Las brujas y magos parecían sorprendidos porque sus parientes vivos más cercanos no mostraran el más mínimo interés en Harry Potter.**

**-Está bien, -la tranquilizó Harry-. No importa, de verdad.**

**-¿No importa? -repitió Hestia, alzando la voz-. ¿No comprende esta gente por lo que has tenido que pasar? ¿El peligro en el que estás? La posición única que tienes en el corazón del movimiento anti-Voldemor?**

**-Eh… no, no lo comprenden, -dijo Harry-. Creen que soy un desperdicio de espacio, en realidad, pero estoy acostumbrado…**

**-Yo no creo que seas un desperdicio de espacio.- **

**Si Harry no hubiera visto moverse los labios de Dudley, no se lo habría creído.**

Harry estaba estupefacto, no lo podia creer, su primo estaba siendo amable con el, eso era como ver a Hermione rayando Libros de la biblioteca.

** Como así fue, miró fijamente a Dudley durante varios segundos antes de aceptar que debía haber sido su primo el que había hablado por una razón, Dudley se había vuelto rojo. El propio Harry estaba avergonzado y atónito.**

**-Bueno… eh… gracias, Dudley.- De nuevo, Dudley pareció acosado por pensamientos demasiado difíciles de manejar, a juzgar por su expresión antes de refunfuñar.**

**-Me salvaste la vida.**

**-****En realidad no, -dijo Harry-. Habría sido tu alma lo que se hubiera llevado el dementor…-Miraba con curiosidad a su primo. No habían tenido virtualmente ningún contacto durante este verano, ya que Harry había venido a Privet Drive muy brevemente, y había permanecido mucho tiempo en su habitación. Ahora se le ocurría a Harry, sin embargo, que la taza de té frió con lo que había tropezado esa mañana podría no haber sido una trampa estúpida después de todo. Aunque algo conmovido, se sintió no obstante bastante aliviado de que Dudley pareciera haber agotado su capacidad de expresar sus sentimientos. **

**Después de abrir la boca una o dos veces más, Dudley cayó en un silencio con la cara Petunia estalló en lágrimas. Hestia Jones le lanzó una mirada aprobadora que cambió a indignación cuando Tía Petunia se adelantó y abrazó a Dudley en vez de a Harry.**

**-Que dulce, Dudders… -sollozó en el enorme pecho de su hijo-. Que chico tan encantador… dando las gracias…**

**-¡Pero no ha dado las gracias en absoluto! -dijo Hestia indignada-. ¡Solo ha dicho que cree que Harry no es un desperdicio de espacio!**

**-Si, pero viniendo de Dudley eso es como un "te quiero", -dijo Harry;****desgarrado entre la molestia y el deseo de reír cuando Tía Petunia continuó abrazada a Dudley como si este acabara de salvar a Harry de un edificio en llamas.-**

**¿Venís o no? -rugió Tío Vernon, reapareciendo de nuevo en la puerta del salón-. ¡Creía que teníamos un horario apretado!**

**-Si… si, lo tenemos, -dijo Dedalus Diggle, que había estado observando estos intercambios con un aire de diversión y ahora parecía estar rehaciéndose-. **

**-Realmente debemos marcharnos, Harry…-Se adelantó y estrechó la mano de Harry con las dos suyas.- …buena suerte. Espero que nos veamos de nuevo. Las esperanzas del mundo mágico descansan sobre tus hombros.**

-Pero tranquilo, sin presiones.-Dijeron los gemelos Weasley y los Merodeadores.

Muchos rieron pero un grito los cayo.

-¡Como se les ocurre decirle eso, si tan solo tiene 17 años, Por Merlín!-Gritaron Lily y Molly furiosas, y no eran las únicas McGonagall, Hermione y Ginny estaban igual, hasta Tonks se veía enojada.

Todos callaron mientras Lily se intentaba calmar para continuar con la lectura.

**-Oh, -dijo Harry- claro. Gracias.**

**-Adiós, Harry -dijo Hestia, también estrechando su mano-. Nuestros pensamientos están contigo.**

**-Espero que todo vaya bien, -dijo Harry con una mirada hacia Tía Petunia y Dudley.**

**-Oh, estoy seguro de que terminará siendo el mejor de los viajes, -dijo Diggle alegremente, saludando con su sombrero mientras abandonaba la habitación. Hestia le siguió. Dudley se soltó gentilmente del abrazo de su madre y se acercó a Harry, quien tuvo que reprimir la urgencia de amenazarle con magia. Entonces Dudley extendió su gran mano rosa.**

**-Caray, Dudley, -dijo Harry sobre los renovados sollozos de Tía Petunia- ¿Los dementores afectaron tu personalidad?**

**-Supongo, -murmuró Dudley-. Hasta luego, Harry.**

**-Si… -dijo Harry, cogiendo la mano de Dudley y estrechándola-. Quizás. Cuídate, Gran D.-casi sonrió, después salió de la habitación. Harry oyó sus pesados pasos sobre la grava del camino de entrada, y después una puerta de coche que se cerraba.**

Harry sonrió, si pasaba eso, significaba que su primo ya había cambiado, que tenia un primo de verdad.

**Tía Petunia, cuya cara había estado enterrada en su pañuelo, levantó la mirada ante el sonido. No parecía haber esperado encontrarse a solas con Harry. Se metió apresuradamente el pañuelo en el bolsillo y dijo.**

**-Bueno… adiós, -y marchó hacia la puerta sin mirarle.**

Lily se detuvo un momento, una solitaria lagrima viajo por su mejilla, James la limpio con un beso y la abrazo fuertemente. Ella respiro profundamente y continuo leyendo.

**-Adiós, -dijo se detuvo y miró hacia atrás. Por un momento Harry tuvo el extraño presentimiento de que quería decirle algo; le lanzaba una extraña y trémula mirada y parecía a punto de hablar, pero entonces, con una pequeña sacudida de la cabeza, salió a toda prisa de la habitación tras su marido y su hijo.**

****-Ese es el final del capitulo.- Dijo la pelirroja.

Se puso de pie y le entrego el libro al director para después volver a su asiento.

Muchos murmuraban y comentaban del capitulo.

-Bueno creo que deberíamos leer un ultimo capitulo antes de ir a la cama.-Dijo claramente- ¿Quien desea leer?

-Yo lo haré Albus.-Dijo Ojo loco.

Dumbledore le entrego el libro y Alastor comenzó con la lectura.

-El siguiente capitulo se llama **Los siete Potters**...

_**¡Gracias por leer mi historia!**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Perdón si hay algunas faltas de ortografía pero siempre se me escapan varias.**_

_**Dejen Reviews con su opinión del capítulo.**_

_**Gracias por TODO, Cuídense :DD**_

_**¡Nos leemos en la próxima!**_


End file.
